Never Meet Me
by Ngie
Summary: Ce matin là, n'était vraiment pas un bon jour pour Emma. Lorsqu'une inconnue frappe à sa porte... elle ne se doute pas que tout ne fait alors que (re)commencer... (slowburn swanqueen)
1. Chapter 1

**Avertissements :** Les personnages utilisés dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, aucune atteinte aux droits de propriété intellectuelle n'est d'ailleurs intentée ici. Veuillez noter le classement M indiqué en en-tête, en raison du caractère graphique violent ou sexuel de certains chapitres. Cette fiction s'adresse donc à un public averti.

N/A : Coucou evilregals !

Me revoici pour cette fiction qui doit prendre son cours quelque part à l'intérieur de la saison 6 (ceux et celles qui ne seraient pas arrivés à ce point de la série pourraient avoir des moments de confusion). Ce texte est radicalement différent des textes précédents, né à l'intérieur de ma tête justement pendant leur écriture où peut-être le défaut d'adrénaline a pu faire imaginer des trucs un peu dingues. J'en suis là, à un stade assez avancé de la rédaction où j'ai besoin d'être en communication avec vos chakras pour savoir si oui ou non, le « clic » s'est produit, si je l'ai raté, dans ce genre où je sais que le « flop » est un risque. Et en fait, où je ne suis pas super à l'aise. Donc, je préfère prévenir que si tout se passe bien, ça risque de décoiffer, de décoiffer méchamment même, en terme d'angoisse surtout cette fois.

Up for the ride ?

J'en profite pour remercier tous les reviewers de mon texte précédent. MERCI. Je vous aime.

Et pour ceux qui s'embarquent dans cette nouvelle aventure :

Bonne lecture ! :)

 _Never meet me_

 _« Bonjouuuuuuur Boston... nous somme 21 octobre 2011, et il est 8h00 ! bonne fête aux Elodie et aux Salomé qui nous écoutent . Il est temps de se réveiller ! La météo annonce une journée pluvieuse dans la matinée mais ensoleillée dans l'après-midi . »_

La main violente coupa la parole à l'animateur, s'écrasant sur le radio réveil. Un grognement presqu'animal s'échappa de la blonde. Comment 3h de sommeil avaient-pu passer aussi vite ? Au moment où la jeune femme se retourna encore groggy, l'alarme de son téléphone se mit a retentir, aigüe.

«Merde ! » vociféra-t-elle en se penchant vers la table de chevet pour faire cesser cette torture. Dans sa stupeur, elle fixa le plafond, respira une ou deux fois.

 _Je veux vivre au foutu Bengladesh... dans une grotte...et passer le reste de ma vie à faire l'arbre._

Résignée sur le fait que cela n'arriverait pas aujourd'hui, la blonde s'extirpa de ses draps. Péniblement. Observa en soupirant le jean qu'elle n'avait eu le temps que de jeter avant de s'écrouler sur son lit la veille au soir.

A peine bailla-t-elle que de nouveau son téléphone sonna.

 _Mais c'est pas vrai !_

Les yeux encore embués, elle regarda l'écran et roula les yeux avant de décrocher :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Richie ? Soupira-t-elle, déjà exaspérée

-Hey Em... je... hum... je voulais juste vérifier que tu n'avais pas oublié ton rendez-vous avec...

\- Martinez à 9h15 je sais !

-Oh ? Parfait princesse... »

A ce surnom la mauvaise humeur de la garante de caution monta en pic.

« J'ai dormi 3h en 2 jours Rich... épargne moi tes surnoms misogynes »

Un rire s'éleva à l'autre bout de la ligne.

«Susceptible ce matin hein ?

-Il va falloir que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autres, je ne peux pas m'occuper de TOUS les contrats de la ville !

-Ces mecs... sont des pointures Em. Ils veulent la meilleure.

-Alors, bouge tes fesses... et allonge la liste de tes références!

-Mais même si j'avais une telle liste poupée...ils voudraient le nom qui en tête... »

Emma ferma les yeux et parla mâchoire serrée.

« Si tu m'appelles encore dans les prochaines 24h...pour une autre affaire je te jure que mon nom, sera un souvenir dans ta mémoire, juste à côté de toi encore accroché à tes testicules est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Richie déglutit puis rit nerveusement.

« Limpide »

Sans plus de mot la blonde raccrocha, soupirant en sous-vêtements avant de tituber vers la machine à café. L'odeur d'abord, puis quelques minutes plus tard, la sensation du liquide âcre mordant sa gorge la fit gémir. Clore les paupières.

Des trucs, dans cette vie, valaient presque la peine de travailler chaque jour avec des escrocs. Poursuivant d'autres escrocs.

En faisant valoir la valeur d'une parole donnée.

L'argent plus que correct qu'elle se faisait était la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas déjà quitter Boston. Pour une autre ville, n'importe laquelle.

Où les foutus fenêtres de son appartement auraient une autre forme, les murs... les rues, d'autres couleurs. L'air, une autre odeur peut-être que celle des échappements et de la mer toute proche. Et du passé.

La demi heure qu'elle passa sous la douche, lava à peine la fatigue. Et l'envie de rentrer ce soir là en pliant bagages avec un « Hasta la vista » épinglé sur la porte, comme seul message à son propriétaire.

Un débardeur, un jean, sur elle comme une seconde peau. Et des bottes, au cas où les choses ne se compliquent.

Et...

 _Driiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnng._

Les sourcils blonds se froncèrent.

 _Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnng._

Non, définitivement, la sonnette de la porte n'était pas prévue au programme. Machinalement, elle ouvrit le second tiroir du buffet, prit son arme, enleva la sécurité et s'approcha.

 _Driiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnng._

Le bruit résonna dans sa tête.

 _Putain_ pesta-t-elle en fermant les yeux en essayant de contenir l'explosion de ses neurones. Elle se pencha vers le judas. Sentit un drôle de sentiments envahir son corps avant de voir encore une fois, le doigt se lever vers le bouton de la sonnette.

Emma ouvrit la porte avec un « Stop ! Je suis pas sourde ! » aux bords des lèvres. Mais elle ne put rien dire, finalement. Seulement déglutir, son arme cachée derrière elle.

Un silence s'installa.

« Miss Swan... »

Et les mots arrivèrent.

Passant des lèvres parfaitement rouges.

Rauques, avec cette inflexion distinguée qui rappelait à Emma, les juges qu'elle avait vu trop souvent et qui avaient décidé, rythmé, la mesure et la direction du bordel de sa vie.

Elle pouvait trop bien reconnaître le genre de politesse, polissée, qui pouvait annoncer des foutus cataclysmes sans vaciller une seconde plus tard. Il y avait aussi ce velours, qu'Emma avait pu entendre à des endroits où jamais un juge, dans l'Histoire, n'avait dû mettre les pieds.

« On se connaît ? » demanda-t-elle, méfiante. La femme qui se tenait devant elle, ne rentrait dans aucun des profils pré-établis, aucune des cases construites pour ranger le monde. Elle ne rentrait dans aucune, ou dans toutes, ce qui n'était pas franchement meilleur signe.

Le regard perçant parut s'ouvrir, se figer, puis se reprendre.

« On ne s'est jamais rencontré... Mais j'aurais néanmoins aimé vous parler d'un sujet important...en privé » précisa-t-elle, comme on place la dernière note sur une partition. Parfaite.

Emma, tendue, plaça un bras provocateur sur le battant de la porte entrouverte. Comme une barrière, faite de son propre corps.

« Ma mère m'a appris à ne pas parler aux inconnus, et encore moins à les laisser rentrer chez moi » répondit-elle, ses yeux bleus droits dans les autres, fauves, sombres. Amusés tout à coup.

« Si je vous dis que que je viens d'emménager dans l'immeuble et que je viens pour une simple...et chaleureuse visite de courtoisie... est-ce que ça aiderait ? »

La blonde observa la posture, le charisme. Le manteau et le tailleur parfaitement ajustés et les talons qui à eux seuls devait valoir le loyer cumulé du palier entier. Elle rit.

«Non pas vraiment »

L'inconnue inspira, le regard aiguisé, hésitant une seconde. Puis avec calme :

« Et si je vous parlais du fils que vous avez mis au monde en prison il y a 11 ans puis donné à l' adoption et que je vous annonce qu'il sera là, demain soir, à votre porte pour votre anniversaire... »

Une seconde passa.

« Est-ce que j'ai de meilleures chances ? »

Emma écarquilla les yeux. Comme après ces coups au plexus qui suffoquent d'abord et irradient ensuite. Elle serra la mâchoire, fusilla l'inconnue du regard et baissa les yeux. Plia vraiment, intérieurement, en reculant d'un pas et en lui laissant un passage dans l'embrasure. Muette.

L'inconnue, acquiesça à l'invitation rudimentaire puis entra lentement. Ses talons imprimant un rythme qui n'avait certainement jamais résonné de cette manière entre ces murs. Elle balaya la pièce du regard, assez courtoise pour se garder de tout commentaire, pour ne même pas les laisser lire sur son visage puis se tourna vers Emma.

« Vous n'aurez pas besoin de ça Miss Swan » dit-elle, en pointant son arme. « Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Ce que je porte de plus menaçant pour votre existence ? Est la vérité. Et j'ai bien peur qu'aucune balle de 9mm ne la rendra plus agréable à entendre »

Emma, plus calme, sécurisa son arme et la posa, hors de portée de la brune, avant de s'avancer vers elle.

« Comment avez-vous eu mon adresse ? Demanda-t-elle, directe.

-Henry l'a obtenue lui même. Comment ? Je ne suis toujours pas tout à fait sûre... »

Emma murmura.

 _Henry..._

« J'ai accouché sous X … souleva-t-elle.

-D'un fils au quotient intellectuel atrocement incontrôlable » rétorqua l'autre, un sourire très crispé sur les lèvres.

Du genre à raconter une histoire, toute une histoire, sans le vouloir.

Emma fronça un regard pensif plusieurs seconde.

« Vous êtes sa mère »

Son cerveau enregistra les sillons qui se tracèrent sur la mâchoire saillante. Les doigts qui se joignirent dans un geste nerveux. Et le calme, pourtant au fond des yeux intenses. Magnétiques.

Qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas chez cette femme ?

« Je suis effectivement sa tutrice légale »

 _« Tutrice légale »_ Ces mots eurent l'effet de l'acide sous la peau de la blonde.

« Là, pour me prévenir que votre fils me cherche ? Qu'il m'a vraisemblablement trouvé ? Et qu'il s'apprête à apparaître à ma porte demain soir ? »

Le silence de la brune confirma toutes les suppositions.

« Seul ? » essaya la blonde, encore.

-Oui seul...Henry n'a pas cru bon de me tenir informer de son... escapade... » expliqua la brune, passant pour la première fois, ses mains dans sa chevelure de jais.

Emma observa, la lumière se reflétant sur les mèches lisses. Ajoutant le geste à sa liste, ajoutant un indice de plus dans l'espoir incongru de résoudre l'énigme.

« Est-ce que vous ne devriez pas être en train de l'empêcher de fuguer ?

-L'empêcher n'est pas la bonne solution, j'ai mis du temps, mais j'ai fini par comprendre.

-Alors quoi ?

-Il ne devra trouver personne demain soir. Il devra venir... frapper... et penser qu'il a fait erreur »

La blonde écarquilla des yeux ahuris.

« Et repartir ? Seul ? Au milieu de la nuit ? Dans Boston ? A 11 ANS ? »

La brune soupira.

« Henry a plus de ressources qu'on ne le croit. Il... il n'est pas comme les autres enfants de son âge »

La blonde parut outrée.

« Est-ce que vous êtes dingues ? On a choisi la femme avec le taux d'instinct maternel le plus bas de la pile c'est ça ? »

La colère. Emma l'enregistra sur le visage de la brune.

« Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de quoi vous parler Miss Swan ! PAS LA MOINDRE !

-Ce que risque un enfant, seul dans la rue à son âge ? SI j'en ai une idée. Plus que ça même ! »

« Ce qu'on se demande, sur nos parents biologiques ? Sur d'où on vient et sur pourquoi...Pourquoi on y est plus ? Ca aussi JE SAIS ! ALORS... »

Au ton de sa propre voix, Emma ferma les paupières, inspira.

« Alors s'il a besoin de savoir, besoin de poser des questions... je répondrai»

La honte. Tapie depuis si longtemps, remonta comme de la bile au fond de la gorge d'Emma.

« S'il veut des réponses, je lui donnerai » répéta-t-elle.

« C'est trop tôt ! » contredit la brune.

-Pour qui ? » Rétorqua Emma, presque agressive.

Et l'autre femme, dans sa colère, n'esquiva pas. Malgré la fêlure de sa voix, et son regard toujours calme, inerte et orageux.

« Pour moi !... La moi que je suis aujourd'hui n'est pas prête ! Elle n'est pas prête à...à... »

« Elle ne comprend pas que si elle aime Henry... elle doit l'aimer LIBRE. Et qu'il peut choisir... choisir vraiment...de l'aimer en retour »

Emma fixa la femme qui lui faisait face, avec cette sensation d'avoir l'âme nue. Découverte, dépouillée, en moins d'une demi heure.

Elle recula d'un pas par réflexe, se laissa s'asseoir sur le sofa.

« Plus tard... je vous donne ma parole, que plus tard Henry reviendra vous chercher »

Un vrai sourire, éblouissant déjà, malgré les larmes que la brunes semblait retenir se dessina sur son visage. Elle s'assit à côté de la blonde, approcha une de ses main vers la sienne, pour se raviser la crisper le long de son corps.

«Ce que vous avez à partager, est bien plus que de simples réponses »

« La relation qui est amené à vous unir est puissante. »

« Et belle»

A ce stade, les yeux d'Emma suintèrent de larmes. Elle plongea le visage entre ses mains pour se reprendre.

« Si vous êtes venue pour me demander du temps... vraiment. Vous n'avez pas besoin... vous n'avez pas à faire ça. Vous êtes sa tutri..vous êtes sa mère. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire...

-Je ne suis pas venu jusque là pour lui Emma. Ni pour moi. »

La blonde eu du mal à comprendre.

« Si demain soir, vous ouvrez à Henry... »

« 1889 jours plus tard, vous mourez et tout s'écroule. »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

« Pardon ? »

\- Une lame de 78 cm... perfore votre thorax...et atteint gravement votre poumon gauche. Les secours mettent 8 minutes à arriver sur les lieux. Ils tentent de vous réanimer pendant 3 minutes...mais aucune de ces tentative ne fonctionnera.»

Le regard fauve est intense encore une fois, presque inflexible même. Et Emma s'y perd.

« Ce qu'il se passera demain soir, si vous ouvrez à Henry, aura des conséquences que vous n'êtes pas capables d'imaginer »

« Seulement capable de sentir, quelque part, au fond de vous. Mais le chemin... » En semblant penser sa phrase, la brune éclata doucement de rire.

« Le chemin vers la Vérité est long, pénible parfois. Pour vous... et pour d'autres.

-Est-ce que vous parler toujours par foutue énigmes ? » s'énerva Emma.

La brune eut presque un sourire triste.

« Non pas toujours... murmura-t-elle, l'esprit presque ailleurs. Mais peu importe à quel point j'ai envie de vous dire la vérité »

La voix trembla :

« Je dois d'abord... d'abord me soucier de si vous êtes capable de l'entendre. Je peux faire plus de dommage... que.. que de bien. J'y ai réfléchi, ON y a réfléchi, longtemps... et demain est l'événement clé. TOUT commence à ce moment là. C'est pour ça que je suis venue … et vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point m'écouter et faire ce que je demande est important.

-Vous vous rendez-compte à quel point cette discussion est dingue ? » soupira Emma, en passa une main sur son front.

La brune la regarda l'air fatidique.

«Vous n'avez qu'à utiliser votre prétendu super pouvoir »

La blonde tourna la tête, ahurie.

« Quoi ?

-Le pouvoir qui est censé vous dire si quelqu'un vous ment ou non : posez moi n'importe quelle question »

La blonde, surprise, ferma son visage. Réfléchit.

« Est-ce que...est-ce que vous l'aimez ? Henry ? »

La brune sembla sourire.

« Certaine choses ne changent pas hein » murmura-t-elle.

La blonde, appuya son regard. Et...

« Oui » dit-elle enfin. Seulement. Emma scruta dans les yeux qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Et la vérité y était inscrite sans l'ombre d'un doute. Le soulagement la traversa et autre chose, comme une douleur, qu'elle chassa d'un geste de la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez de moi au juste ?

-Tout ou presque »

La blonde parut se raidir.

« Des détails ? Demanda-t-elle les dents serrées.

-Contrairement à ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure, votre mère ne vous a jamais appris quoique ce soit vous avez été abandonnée en bas âge, grandi d'abord en orphelinat, de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Une de vos tutrices s'appelait Ingrid, très gentille femme... mais un tantinet directive si vous voulez mon avis. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle vous a véritablement aimé, tout comme Lili votre meilleure amie. Je sais que vous vous sentez toujours coupable de la manière dont votre amitié s'est terminée, peut-être d'ailleurs que lui parler du fait que vous lui avez pardonné serait une bonne chose. Vous n'avez pas idées de ce que ça lui évitera dans l'avenir...

Ensuite, il y a Neal. Le père de Henry qui vous a trahi et qui ignore encore qu'il est père à l'instant où on se parle. Très doué pour voler des voitures, et fuir dès que ça se complique, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être très objective. Vous voulez que je poursuive ?»

Emma, stupéfaite se leva, arpentant nerveusement l'espace de son salon.

«Une partie de ces informations... vous avez pu les avoir en consultant mon dossier, normalement _confidentiel_ soit dit en passant... grommela-t-elle.

-C'est le cas, j'ai consulté votre dossier avoua la brune. Le reste ? Je l'ai appris avec le temps.

-Qui me dit que vous n'avez pas seulement été traquer les moindres personnes de mon passé... pour compléter vos archives? »

L'inconnue leva un sourcil.

« Poser moi-une question dont aucun d'entre eux ne connait la réponse. Demandez quelque chose, que jusque là, vous n'avez jamais dite à personne »

Emma faillit défier l'arrogance d'une telle demande. Mais une partie d'elle pensa, draina son passé, ses souvenirs et les silences de son histoire.

« De quoi est-ce que j'ai peur ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix à peine audible. Les yeux bleus toujours inflexibles.

La brune observa seulement quelques secondes.

« De vous même » répondit-elle de manière catégorique.

Et la blonde déglutit.

« Vous comprendrez un jour... assura la brune, Henry vous expliquera...il faut juste...je vous supplie de faire ce que je vous demande »

Et Emma se tint là, immobile. En se sentant absurde à mille titres. Et réelle, tangible, comme jamais dans sa vie. Un sens incompréhensible envahit son être, quand elle n'aurait dû rien comprendre. Et certainement rien admettre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que c'est la dernière fois que je vous vois ? » demanda-t-elle.

Et Emma pu jurer, pour la première fois l'espace d'une seconde, que c'est la brune qui pénétra ses yeux pour la capturer elle. Elle sentit l'invasion...intense, douce, et la retraite ensuite, et le regard qui se détourna.

« Henry vous expliquera aussi... »

Remettant les mains dans son manteaux, la brune s'apprêta à sortir. La blonde pouvait déjà comprendre. Quand...

BOUM.

Leurs deux visages se détournèrent en même temps vers la fenêtre. Leurs deux regards froncés à la vue de l'oiseau ayant percuté la vitre avec violence. L'animal spasmodique focalisa leur attention.

Jusqu'à ce que :

BOUM !

BOUM !

« Putain de bordel » s'énerva la blonde.

BOUM BOUM BOUM !

Les uns après les autres, les oiseaux s'écrasèrent sur le verre. D'une fenêtre puis de l'autre. Le sang peint le dégoût sur le visage d'Emma... et l'inquiétude, lorsque la première fissure apparut.

« Non... » murmura la brune avec horreur.

« NON ! » éclata-t-elle en observant le phénomène abjecte et la première explosion de verre casser l'une des fenêtres.

« Elle n'a pas pu me suivre... » pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

Emma paniquée, observa d'autres oiseaux se jeter vers leur morts dans le fracas des fenêtres cédant sous la violence. Quand le premier animal inerte tomba à l'intérieur de l'appartement, bientôt suivis d'autres... la voix rauque et calme se serra de panique :

« Il faut partir d'ici Miss Swan !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-MAINTENANT »

Et sans comprendre, Emma prit son arme, son blouson et fusa vers la porte. Une fois sur le palier, elle se précipitèrent vers l'ascenseur, jusqu'à ce que le même bruit ne dirige leur regard vers les fenêtres du couloir, assaillies aussi. La peur, froide, glaça l'épiderme d'Emma.

« Les escaliers ! »

A la voix sans appel, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, qu'elle dévala à toute vitesse. Au milieu des bris de glace qui s'élevèrent dans tout l'immeuble. Des rumeurs humaines commencèrent à se mêler au brouhaha. Puis des cris.

Emma s'arrêta et s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin mais une main sur son poignet l'arrêta :

« Croyez-moi le mieux que vous puissiez faire pour leur venir en aide ? C'est de partir d'ici ! »

La certitude. Dans ses yeux là et dans cette voix. L'instinct d'Emma s'y accrocha, naturellement. Et elle quittèrent l'immeuble pour sortir sous un ciel de fin du monde. Des centaines d'oiseaux volaient au dessus de leur tête, encerclant l'édifice avec désordre pour s'y jeter tels des projectiles. La foule, ahurie, s'agglutina de plus en plus autour du spectacle.

La brune serra la mâchoire.

«Il faut s'éloigner le plus vite possible »

Dans sa vision périphérique, elle vit Emma se diriger vers une relique que sa mémoire avait presque oublié avec joie.

« Il n'en est pas question Miss Swan ! dit-elle presque menaçante.

-QUOI ? Se défendit la blonde en faisant volte face.

-Est-ce que imaginez la vitesse d'un oiseau en plein vol ? »

Emma fronça les sourcils.

« Cette... chose... n'arriverait pas à rattraper une DINDE! »

L'outrage se dessina sur le visage de la blonde quand elle regarda sa coccinelle jaune, prunelle de ses yeux.

« UNE course poursuite à l'intérieur de ce tas de ferraille...est une expérience qu'un individu ne devrais supporter qu'UNE fois dans sa vie... »

Avec ça la brune, délibéra une seconde avant de se diriger vers un véhicule, qui après une simple seconde de concentration, s'ouvrit sans effort.

« Une porche Cayenne ? Lâcha la blonde avec sarcasme.

-Je ne vais pas m'excuser d'avoir des standards... »

Emma roula les yeux.

« Je conduis ! » Prévint-elle.

La brune émis une sorte de grognement :

« Très bien » dit-elle en contournant le SUV.

Elles s'installèrent toutes les deux, la blonde impressionnée une seconde par le luxe de l'habitacle avant de chercher les clefs.

La brune s'exaspéra et d'un geste appuya sur le bouton : « START ».

Le moteur se mit à vrombir.

La blonde ouvrit les lèvres pour se défendre, mais rougit au lieu de répondre. D'une main gracieuse, ce sourire crispé sur le visage la brune indiqua la route.

« Quand vous vous sentez prête... je vous suggère de quitter notre place de stationnement »

La blonde expira et prit la route, voyant dans le rétroviseur, certains oiseaux se diriger vers elle. Elle pesta et accéléra, tourna dans la première ruelle.

« Elle... celle qui vous poursuit... qui c'est au juste ? » dit-elle mâchoire serrée en manoeuvrant.

La brune, tendu regarda le ciel s'assombrir.

« Premièrement ce n'est pas moi qu'elle poursuit..mais vous ! Et elle est certainement là pour terminer le travail »

Emma se tourna vers elle :

« Quel travail ? »

L'inconnu répondit, l'air grave et anxieux :

-Vous pensez que cette lame vous a transpercée toute seule ? »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Les idées d'Emma s'emmêlèrent, lorsqu'un camion déboula devant elle.

« Merde » murmura-t-elle, en virant brusquement à droite, s'engageant dans une rue trop étroite. Des enfants jouant au ballon à quelque mètres, déjà dangereusement sur leur trajectoire s'immobilisèrent, avant de se poster au beau milieu de la route, le visage livide et de courir vers la voiture.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? »soupira elle.

-C'est elle, elle les contrôle, ils ne vont pas nous éviter Miss Swan »

La blonde regarda l'autre avec horreur, puis tourna encore en pestant. Elle n'avait sérieusement plus aucune idée d'où elles pouvaient se trouver exactement dans le dédale de Boston.

Un feu rouge.

Emma stoppa net et essaya de se repérer en calmant son souffle.

 _Julian Street...d'un côté... Blue hill avenue de l'autre._

« _Ok pensa-t-elle, ok... »_

Lorsqu'un coup à la vitre la fit sursauter. Un clown de rue, posté à sa fenêtre close, se pencha en arrière, avant de frapper son front sur la vitre.

« Putain de bordel... » marmonna-t-elle encore en quittant subitement la file, forçant dans le carrefour, sous les claxons et les insultes inaudibles. Dérisoires.

«CA SUFFIT ! Hurla-t-elle. QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ! »

La brune sembla elle-même, complètement stupéfiée. Elle serra son visage pour se reprendre, dire les choses dans l'ordre.

« Celle qui vous poursuit... et votre pire ennemie. Notre pire ennemie » rectifia-t-elle, la voix grave et tremblante.

«Dans le cours normal des choses, après votre rencontre avec Henry demain... vous quittez Boston, pour une autre ville Storybrooke où rien... RIEN n'est pareil. Vous découvrez un autre monde. Votre passé. Qui vous êtes... et vous comprenez que votre histoire est... plus compliquée que vous ne le pensez »

La blonde toujours slalomant entre les voitures, fronça les sourcils.

« Je pense que je suis en train d'avoir une vague notion de ce que _compliqué_ veut dire. Etre prude n'est pas le moment »

L'inconnue eut d'abord un rire plein de dépit. Elle prude ? Puis Emma la fusilla du regard.

« Le monde d'où vous venez n'est pas le même Miss Swan. C'est un monde de magie. De pouvoir. Ou tout ce que vous croyez impossible aujourd'hui... TOUT a dû non seulement arriver au moins une fois... mais ne commence pas à expliquer ce qui, là bas, PEUT arriver... »

Une voiture percuta tout à coup l'aile arrière gauche, déportant violemment le véhicule dans le bruit caverneux de la carrosserie qui plia. Emma lutta pour reprendre le contrôle de la trajectoire, les tempes humides de sueur froides, mâchoire serrée.

« La suite ? » demanda-t-elle, le souffle court.

La brune déglutit.

« Celle qui vous pourchasse est une sorcière extrêmement puissante... une Reine, aveuglée par la haine... en perpétuelle quête de vengeance. Dans 5 ans, elle déclarera à notre monde une véritable guerre. Nous avons tout essayé...tout fait pour l'arrêter... déjouer ses plans. Mais... au moment où... au moment où elle vous tue, elle gagne. Depuis là nous avons cherché un moyen de changer le cours des choses. Pendant 3 ans... nous avons cherché toutes les solutions possibles. Pour finalement trouver celle-là : revenir en arrière, AVANT votre arrivée à Storybrooke... et faire en sorte qu'elle n'est jamais l'opportunité... de détruire... tout ce qu'elle a détruit »

« Mais il semblerait qu'elle ait suivi notre plan, une part d'elle est là...partout autour» soupira la brune.

A moins d'un bloc, les grands travaux de apparurent. Et l'immense grue, dans un instant horrifiant, vacilla dans un grincement métallique. Les deux femmes observèrent l'engin poussé par les ouvriers, une fois, puis deux... jusqu'à perdre l'équilibre et chuter, la torpeur arriva bien sûr, puis la panique à la vue de la foule, rassemblée en contre bas pour traverser la rue.

Emma s'apprêta à hurler, dut le faire l'espace d'une seconde. Jusqu'à ce que la structure ne s'arrête, figée dans l'air dans un angle défiant toutes les lois de la physique. La blonde arrêta son souffle, se tourna vers la brune, qui main tendue sembla se concentrer.

Les yeux verts allèrent de l'inconnue assise près d'elle à la grue qui bascula en arrière. Une fois, puis deux.

« Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour continuer à bouger Miss Swan » prononça l'inconnue, sa voix encore crispée par l'effort. Sortant de sa stupeur, la blonde déglutit et appuya sur l'accélérateur.

« C'est...c'est vous qui venez de faire ça ? » balbutia-t-elle, ahurie, observant la femme énigmatique reprendre son souffle.

« Est-ce que vous avez écouté un mot de ce que je viens de dire ? »

La blonde encore stupéfaite ne su pas vraiment quoi répondre.

« Et vous pensez que j'ai créé une faille dans le continuum spatio-temporel comment ? En mangeant un kiss cool ? »

L'insulte à son QI fut un détail, pour Emma, qui malgré le froncement de ses sourcils, chercha surtout à faire sens. A comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? A cette Reine... pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut ma peau ? »

La brune la regarda avec étonnement. Puis fixa la route, l'air grave.

« Elle en a surtout après votre mère, c'est elle qu'elle cherche à détruire. C'est pour ça que vous avez été envoyée ici à votre naissance, pour avoir une chance de lui échapper et de...survivre. Et disons... que depuis plus récemment... je ne suis pas la personne qu'elle préfère non-plus. »

Coincée dans le trafic, Emma regarda l'inconnue, avec cette impression tangible de n'avoir possiblement rien en commun avec elle. Il ne suffisait pas de bien longtemps pour s'en rendre compte. Sa voix, sa posture. Emma n'était... n'avait toujours été qu'Emma, et elle, ELLE pouvait pratiquement faire la Une de n'importe quel magazine, même au milieu de cet enfer.

Emma pensa au chaos a l'entour.

A cette situation complètement surréaliste, dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec une parfaite inconnu.

« Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes ! » murmura-t-elle pour elle même, ahurie.

« Je vous ai suivi dans... dans...cette histoire de dingue... Et je ne sais même pas votre foutu nom » termina-t-elle en expirant un mauvais rire.

Depuis quand ?

Quand dans sa vie avait-elle pris ce genre de risques ? Sans savoir ? Sans rien savoir ?

« Regina Mills »

La blonde regarda la brune dans les yeux. Une seconde s'étala.

« Et bien Regina Mills, j'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que je suis absolument enchantée de faire votre connaissance... mais c'est difficilement vrai »

A ces paroles la brune éclata de rire. Emma sentit le chaos disparaître, le temps d'un battement de cil. Moins peut-être, mais il disparut. Le rire se fana dans un sourire éblouissant. Plein de ces énigmes qui submergeaient Emma jusqu'à son foutu point limite.

Et la blonde trouva la douceur pourtant, elle l'entendit.

« Je suis passée par là Miss Swan »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

« Est...est-ce que ça va ? »

-Question tout à fait appropriée au milieu d'un désastre... » rétorqua la brune, le visage plus pâle.

«Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire...depuis la grue tout à l'heure... vous avez l'air au bord de tourner de l'oeil !

-Je peux vous assurer que ça n'arrivera pas. »

« C'est juste que... »

Regina passa une main sur son front, ferma les paupières comme si ça tête était prête d'exploser.

« Utiliser la magie dans ce monde... me prend beaucoup d'énergie.

-Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir ce problème »

La brune s'assombrit.

« Je sais... et ça m'inquiète. Je suis bien placée pour connaître sa puissance... et ici, dans cette dimension... le pouvoir qu'elle déploie dépasse de loin tout ce que j'aurais pu prévoir »

La blonde évita de justesse un livreur, qui même après s'être étalé au sol, se leva et frappa le pare-brise. Chaque individu, sur leur passage, paraissait ne devenir qu'un projectile, au péril de la douleur qu'il ne semblait même pas sentir.

« C'est même incompréhensible... »

« Dans ce monde, la magie est infime, extrêmement difficile à manipuler...

-Parce...que... c'est un monde d'humains ?

-Et vous croyez que notre monde n'est peuplé que de gnomes et de licornes ? »

Emma baissa la tête, parce qu'en vérité ? Après avoir vu tout ce qu'elle avait vu depuis moins d'une heure? oui ce qu'elle pensait n'était effectivement pas très loin.

La brune inspira.

« La magie... a besoin qu'on croit en elle pour devenir tangible. Ce monde exclut son existence... ou presque. Mais la magie s'active à chaque fois qu'un être décide qu'il existe autre chose, dans l'existence, que ce qu'il est capable de voir avec ses yeux... ou toucher avec ses mains...

-En gros quand il se drogue ? »

La brune roula ses yeux.

«Quand il espère Miss Swan ! Quand il rêve d'une vie qui n'existe pas encore, persuadée pourtant qu'elle l'attend quelque part. Toutes les personnes dont _Elle_ a pris le contrôle avaient ce potentiel extrêmement développé en eux... »

Emma serra ses mains autour du volant.

« C..C..Comme les enfants par exemple ?... »

C'est le ton qui alerta la brune. Puis la tête d'Emma, consternée.

-Miss Swan ?

-Si j'avais su ça plus tôt j'aurais évité de nous amener tout droit en face d'une école primaire ! »

Pétrifiée, la brune se retourna pour voir un bus scolaire, en train de se remplir. Les visages juvéniles déjà installés, innocents une seconde les fixèrent dans un même mouvement, soudainement apathiques.

« Pas des gosses » soupira la blonde...

« Il faut sortir d'ici » précipita la brune en ouvrant la portière. Emma suivit et toutes les deux se précipitèrent dans la rue bondée. La grande avenue laissait finalement peu d'options pour s'extraire de la catastrophe à venir, et la bouche de métro à l'angle parut le moyen le plus rapide. Elle dévalèrent les marches de l'escalier, cognant à leur passage des visages qui se retournèrent d'abord en colère, puis le regard complètement vide. Elle accélérèrent le pas et Regina réalisa les dangers d'être dans un espace confiné.

Elle accrocha la manche du blouson de la blonde.

« Il faut que vous vous calmiez » commanda-t-elle à voix basse, remarquant les visages qui même des mètres au devant, parvenaient à sentir leur présence.

« Me calmer ? fulmina la blonde. Me calmer ? Est-ce que vous êtes capable de réaliser la journée complètement dingue que je suis en train de passer ?

-MISS SWAN ! Vos émotions sont en train de pratiquement HURLER notre position en ce moment »

La blonde regarda autour une seconde et remarqua le nombre de regards macabres. Elle eut à peine le temps d'y penser avant de se sentir tirer par la brune.

Marcher.

Il fallait continuer à marcher.

« C'est comme ça... qu'elle... qu'elle nous repère. Elle est capable de nous sentir. Si vous continuer à perdre le contrôle de votre pouvoir, vous ne faîtes que lui faciliter la tâche !

-Mon pouvoir ? »

La brune expira, attentive à la foule.

« C'est une histoire complexe... et atrocement fleur bleue que je préfère réserver pour plus tard. Pour le moment, efforcez vous de garder votre sang froid ! »

La blonde commença à se plaindre, mais deux obsidiennes lui coupèrent la parole. Elle ravala ses mots et se focalisa effectivement sur ses émotions, ou sa respiration. Ou quoique soit que cette émission sur la méditation suédoise avait pu bien dire et qu'elle regretta de ne pas avoir regardé jusqu'à la fin.

Et ça sembla fonctionné, jusqu'au quai de la ligne 8.

Emma regarda les chiffres affichés en rouge.

1:08

Une minute et huit putain de secondes, qui lui parut l'éternité.

Obsédée par les regards possibles. Probables. Partout autour.

« Contrôle de la police des transports... veuillez sortir vos titres de transports s'il vous plaît »

« C'est pas vrai » pesta-t-elle. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul son téléphone vibra à l'arrière de son jean.

3 appels de Richie.

5 de Marco Martinez.

Et une quantité absurde de sms.

« Merde ! » grommela-t-elle. Trop de trop. En trop peu de temps.

« Emma... » la voix grave, vibra dans son épine dorsale, mais n'enleva pas la tension dans chaque muscle. Dans chaque fibre.

La première à se retourner fut une petite fille, qui lâcha son goûter pour s'approcher d'elle et la mordre.

Et d'autre arrivèrent.

La blonde essaya de se débattre, sans faire du mal à l'enfant. Regina posa sa main sur le front de la petite hystérique, qui sembla perdre conscience.

« Elle dort » dit-elle en la portant jusqu'à quelques mètres contre le mur. Emma serra sa plaie sur son bras, en voyant la horde de zombie s'approchant d'elles.

Les hommes en uniforme, placer en front du groupe dégainèrent leurs armes. La première balle scinda l'air, suivie d'une autre qui fit s'écrouler un inconnu près d'elle.

« Non ! » cria Regina en s'avançant instinctivement. « Ils n'ont rien fait... rien. Laisse-les en dehors de ce conflit» supplia-t-elle.

Elle vit un des hommes sourire, puis modifier la trajectoire de son arme, tirant au dessus de son épaule pour atteindre Emma.

Ce geste l'alerta.

Elle recula attentive, plaçant son corps, comme un véritable bouclier contre celui d'Emma.

Les tirs cessèrent.

« La garce... » murmura-t-elle dents serrées.

« Elle ne veut pas que je meurs » dit-elle un sourire noire sur les lèvres en réalisant le plan de la Reine maléfique.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Emma en panique.

Une seconde s'étala avant que la voix grave n'énonce la vérité, simple. Limpide.

« Elle veut que je souffre »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Le cesser le feu ne dura qu'un instant.

D'autres coups retentirent, dans le silence. Faisant s'écrouler des corps, autour d'elles. Des victimes collatérales, innocentes. Posant le Dilemme avec une clarté élémentaire.

Une habitude, une leçon même. Inculquée dans le passé par la manière rude : toujours envoyer des messages clairs.

Emma Swan ou la vie d'innocents.

La blonde comprit et avant même de débattre, elle sentit l'emprise sur son bras.

« Non » murmura la brune, fatidique. Cette dernière leva une main qui sembla arrêter les balles en pleine course. La blonde vit l'opportunité, et dégaina son arme, tirant, l'adrénaline vrillant son ventre. Visant des épaules, des mains, des membres. La nausée crispa sa gorge à chaque gerbe de sang inutile, à cette vue inqualifiable des corps meurtris s'abaissant de nouveau pour ressaisir leur armes, et viser, encore. Et tirer. Tirer. Tirer.

La violence, brute, dénuée de conscience. Au sens littéral du terme. Désarticulée, comme autant de pantins macabres. Ce spectacle oppressa les deux poitrines, l'une derrière l'autre. En contact. Désordonnées à l'unisson. Puis...

Un impact explosa sur le mur.

Emma n'eut pas besoin de commenter. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de voir.

Le champ de force de la brune perdait sa puissance. Et toutes les deux savaient très bien ce que ça voulait dire.

Le bruit grinçant des rails s'éleva dans le brouhaha et Emma ne savait s'il fallait jurer, en hurlant, ou se réjouir. Combien de secondes pouvaient-elles tenir ?

A quel point une seconde, pouvait-elle tout changer ?

« Le train arrive » murmura-t-elle, pour ne pas supplier la brune d'être encore forte, un peu plus longtemps.

Et elle ne fut pas sûre, mais elle sentit la brune acquiescer, les balles de nouveau retinrent leur course, au milieu d'une foule agitée qui n'avait toujours pas désertée l'espace.

La petite fille endormie plus tôt se réveilla. Le train entra en gare.

Les cris retentirent au milieu des balles et l'enfant s'avança. Vers Emma. La blonde put distinctement voir, la balle unique, presque au ralenti, la viser elle... et la silhouette, menue, faire écran. Comme une ombre chinoise aussi ténue qu'un papier de soie.

Elle se jeta en avant pour empêcher l'impact. Le prendre en plein ventre peu importe.

Dans le chaos l'espace se figea. Emma ouvrit les yeux. Sentit la petite fille se débattre, maintenue par des mains qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Contre un corps qui n'était pas le sien.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, vit la brune mâchoire serrer déglutir, et lever une main de son flanc jusqu'à ses yeux.

Du rouge. Liquide.

Au bip, caractéristique, la blonde passa une main autour de la taille de Regina et fusa vers la rame de métro, où des voyageurs terrorisés se terraient à l'abri du feu.

Arme à bout de bras, la fureur dans ses veines, elle les força à sortir, tira jusqu'à vider son chargeur sur les assaillants qui tentèrent d'entrer.

Dans le wagon vide, bientôt en mouvement, Emma resta pétrifié, bras tendu, le souffle court plusieurs secondes. Puis se retourna vers la brune assises, les yeux clos, le visage vers le ciel.

« Regina... » soupira-t-elle en s'agenouillant à ses pied, remarquant la blessure, aux doigts pressés contre la soie noire. Elle envisagea l'ampleur de l'hémorragie, et toutes sortes de choses tellement chaotiques, qu'elles n'envisagea rien, plus rien à part la peur. Et la colère.

« Si vous hyperventilez avant moi Miss Swan, je vous jure que je remonte le temps une nouvelle fois et vous le ferai payer d'une manière ou d'une autre, à l'instant même où vous ouvrez votre porte »

La blonde prise de court, observa la brune tendue par la douleur et expira un rire épuisé. Basculant en arrière, pour s'asseoir, à même le sol, la nuque mordue par le rebord des sièges. Son visage bientôt entre ses mains, son arme encore chaude crispée entre ses doigts.

« Suite à des incidents survenus sur la ligne, ce train poursuivra son trajet jusqu'au terminus sans interruption . Merci de votre compréhension. »

Le souffle d'Emma devint plus calme. Résigné. Presqu'en paix dans ce silence écorché par le bruit lancinant des rails. Après cet enfer de Dante, où les tirs et les cris l'avaient presque rendue sourde.

Elle n'oublierait jamais ces yeux complètement vides, aussi longtemps qu'elle vivrait. Si elle vivait. Même dans cette lumière trop blanche, l'image de ce néant crispait encore sa gorge. Elle avait cru avoir déjà vu des regards vides.

De vie.

D'humanité.

D'amour.

Jamais à ce point là.

Elle n'osait même pas imaginer, ce qu'il adviendrait, lorsque les portent s'ouvriraient de nouveau. Et la brune, silencieuse, encore foutument digne dans son silence, n'imaginait pas non plus. Hantée par les mêmes questions elle le savait.

Gagner une minute n'était pas assez.

Il leur fallait plus de temps.

Combien au juste pour y voir assez clair ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais plus de temps.

« La magie vient de l'espoir hein ? » soupira-t-elle, sombre.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse.

« Je connais un endroit où il n'existe pas » dit-elle. Les images encore vives dans sa mémoire.

« Par contre, il y a une mauvaise nouvelle »

Le regard de la brune s'ouvrit et elles partagèrent une seconde d'amusement.

Une mauvaise nouvelle hein ?

A part leur mort certaine à l'instant même où le train atteindrait le terminus ?

« Il va falloir qu'on saute »

N/A :

Les reviews sur mon intro m'ont fait rire, parce que je les attendais un peu ^^ J'embrasse fort, celles qui se reconnaissent déjà (un peu plus fort encore celles qui ont pu être perturbées, ça compense un peu ? ) J'embrasse plus poliment les reviewers que je ne connais pas encore lol

Merci pour vos commentaires positifs, je ne promets pas une publication aussi soutenue tout le long de cette aventure, certains passages me donnent et vont me donner du fil à retordre lol Mais j'essaye de m'en sortir du mieux que je peux ^^

A bientôt pour la suite, d'ici là, pour votre sécurité, ne décrochez surtout pas vos ceintures lol


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

La blonde alla au bout de la rame, ouvrit la porte de secours et tout à coup le bruit s'infiltra avec plus de force. Dans le désordre cacophonique, la brune se leva, crispant à peine ses traits pour la rejoindre... et contempler un moment l'obscurité qui défilait, harassante.

Happante, comme dans ses terreurs nocturnes les plus violentes.

Elle regarda la blonde, sceptique.

« Prête pour une visite des entrailles de Boston? »

-Moment idéal pour du tourisme»

Emma sourit et instinctivement les mains se cherchèrent, s'agrippèrent avec rage. Et elles sautèrent.

Le choc les étourdit, tanna leur corps déjà meurtri. Emma grogna avant de se redresser, prenant appui sur le mur pour se lever.

Debout, elle remarqua la brune se levant elle aussi, la douleur tirant ses traits.

L'obscurité avait déjà avalé l'espace.

Emma fit un pas vers la brune, main tendue, cette prévenance prête à passer ses lèvres.

« Si vous savez réellement où est-ce que qu'on se trouve Miss Swan... je vous suggère de commencer à avancer »

Au titre « Miss Swan » récurrent, la blonde fronça le regard.

« Bon sang pesta-t-elle, mais vous avez fait quoi comme travail pour être aussi coincée ? : porte de prison ?

-Maire »

Emma écarquilla les yeux :

« oh »

Puis Regina s'exaspéra :

« En avant Miss Swan ! »

Et les deux femmes avancèrent dans ce dédale. Emma attentive au moindre bruit, et à l'autre qui l'inquiétait à chaque plainte de douleur étouffée. Pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, la blonde eut aussi l'impression de remonter le temps à sa manière. Revenant sur des traces qu'elle aurait voulu oublier en majeure partie.

Elles s'enfoncèrent dans une des lignes fermées du Métro, une ligne fantôme sur les cartes, fantôme aussi pour les autorités de la ville qui avaient aussi dû oublier les gens et la misère qui s'y réfugiait. Au bout d'un certain temps elles s'arrêtèrent.

«Il faudra passer inaperçu »

La brune regarda la blonde sans comprendre. Et Emma se demanda honnêtement comment cette femme pouvait passer inaperçu, de toute façon où qu'elle soit.

« Votre manteau Mickael Kors va radicalement trancher avec le décor » souleva-t-elle, avec tact. La brune regarda ses vêtements.

« C'est un Marc Jacobs ! Corrigea-t-elle avant de se reprendre, où vous voulez en venir au juste ? »

Emma soupira. Prit son téléphone et éclaira le tunnel. Des rails. De la terre et des murs sordides. Voilà ce qu'un œil non exercé pouvait seulement voir, mais la blonde se dirigea vers ce qui sembla être un panneau électrique et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, un capharnaüm, qui encore une fois, pouvait faire sens en moins d'une seconde à quiconque avait appris, à quiconque avait vécu.

Un matelas roulé sur lui même. Des bouteilles d'eau vides. Plusieurs couvertures sombres pour se fondre dans le paysage. Et des vêtements. Emma prit un manteau et des gants, troués, chercha dans son portefeuille et laissa deux billets de vingt dollars avant de refermer.

Elle se dirigea vers la brune, qui mit moins d'un clignement d'oeil pour comprendre :

« Si vous imaginez UN SEUL INSTANT que...

-Regina ! Coupa la blonde . Les gens qui vivent là sont expulsés de la ville à la minute où la police les trouve ! Ou parqués dans des foyers d'accueil où la plupart du temps, on leur vole le peu qu'ils ont ou les brutalise s'ils osent se défendre. »

« Ici, pour eux ? VOUS serez le prédateur »

La brune se crispa pour soupirer de douleur. Il n'y avait pas le temps de tergiverser. Et peu importe l 'absurdité de ces vœux lorsqu'elle s'était proclamée Héros, il lui fallait un endroit, où arrêter l'hémorragie avec le peu de pouvoir qu'il lui restait. Avec dégoût, elle se couvrit des guenilles malodorantes, jurant qu'elle se vengerait, un jour. Peu importe sur qui. Peu importe comment.

Emma qui se baissa pour étaler de la poussière sur ses bottes faillit être la goutte de trop.

Mais avant l'explosion la blonde prit un pas de recul, pour juger du résultats.

« Ca ira...venez » dit-elle en pénétrant dans un boyau plus étroit.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous ne vous soumettez pas à la même humiliation? » cracha la brune dents serrées.

Emma sourit tristement.

« Je suis connue ici »

Peu à peu, elles purent entrevoir des lueurs et entendre du bruit et tout cessa, lorsque maladroitement, Regina buta contre une canette vide.

« Désolée » soupira la brune.

Emma sourit encore.

« Ce n'est rien... elles sont là pour ça »

La brune baissa les yeux et observa effectivement le sol jonché de boîtes de conserve, bouteilles en plastique et divers autre détritus...bruyants.

 _Un système d'alarme_ pensa-t-elle.

« Venez on continue»

Dans le silence de mort et la lumière quasi absente les deux femmes avancèrent, la brune anxieuse. Elle pénétrèrent une autre section.

La blonde resta immobile leva les mains, imitée par la brune.

« Emma Swan ? » entendit-on dans un rire, plein d'étonnement. A ce moment même, la lumière maigre s'alluma de nouveau. Et des visages souriants, tannés par la vie, s'approchèrent de la blonde pour la prendre dans leur bras.

La blonde sourit chaleureusement, à chacun d'entre eux, ses yeux même humides en retrouvant certains de ses amis. Au milieu des retrouvailles, l'attention se focalisa rapidement sur l'inconnue, au visage à peine découvert.

« Elle...est blessée. On a eu quelques problèmes là haut... mais je peux jurer qu'on ne nous a pas suivi Pa»

L'homme d'apparence assez âgée, et qui paraissait faire figure de doyen sembla pensif.

« Tu sais que je ne veux pas de problème ici Emma » dit-il, comme dirait un père.

-Je sais...Pa au petit matin on sera parties »

Le regard inquisiteur se fixa dans les yeux bleus, une longue seconde, prise habituellement pour peser et mesurer la confiance.

Mais la douceur couvrit le visage du vieux Pa.

« Il y a de la soupe pour toi et ton amie. Ne dors pas le ventre vide »

Emma sourit. Et acquiesça. Et s'approcha de la file déjà reformée, puis comme les autres tendit la moitié d'une conserve fendue, bientôt remplie à la louche d'un liquide rougeâtre, à la consistance étrange. Elle remercia Tricia comme Regina avant de s'éloigner.

Cette -dernière examina le contenu de son bol.

« On ne va pas vraiment... »commença-t-elle en soupirant.

En guise de réponse Emma but une gorgée de la mixture : mélanges d'épices cajuns, de tomates et de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu collecter de comestible ce jour là.

« Ce n'est pas si mauvais » encouragea-t-elle.

Regina porta la mixture à ses lèvres, et avala, avec une expression très explicite.

Emma rit.

« Ca vous aidera à prendre des forces dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

-Ou me fera mourir de la diphtérie...» soupira agressivement la brune.

N/A : Merciiiiii pour vos commentaires, comme toujours. Vous êtes les meilleures et illuminez mes chakras. Et mes journées. Et mes moments compliqués d'écriture. Bref, tout quoi. Gros bisous, à bientôt, la suite ne tardera pas ;)

PS : c'est moi ou là, la diphtérie ressemblerait presque à des vacances ? haha


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Au bout de quelques temps la blonde guida brune au travers du Refuge, jusqu'à un de ces coins les plus sombres, où un énorme tuyau d'aération sortait de terre et parcourait le mur jusqu'au plafond.

Emma s'agenouilla, sembla chercher quelque chose. Un « clic » put se faire entendre, et le tuyau, s'ouvrit comme une porte, sur un mètre de hauteur.

« Tadam » singea la blonde en invitant la brune à rentrer. Cette dernière soupira et se baissa douloureusement avant d'atteindre un espace à peine plus haut et large de deux mètres. Impressionnant, considérant la vue de l'extérieur, mais d'une promiscuité invivable selon toute commune mesure.

« Asseyez vous » conseilla la blonde, obéie par la brune qui se défit d'abord de son accoutrement avant de se laisser glisser lentement le long mur, mâchoire serrée.

Emma se déplaça avec plus d'aisance et s'installa à l'opposé.

« C'était un ancien générateur... Neal et moi l'avons démonté et vendu le plomb des composants à un plutôt bon prix à l'époque. Ce n'était pas exactement une chambre d'hôtel... mais ça nous a dépanné... »

Regina silencieuse, observa l'endroit, qui aurait sans doute rendu claustrophobe la plupart de ceux qui aurait tenté d'y vivre.

« _Personne ne sait ce que veut dire être rejeté et incomprise, pas autant que moi... pas autant que toi...et peut-être que ça nous rend...uniques, uniques et spéciales... »_

Elle repensa à ces paroles, qu'elle croyait avoir comprises à l'époque.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Elle commençait tout juste aujourd'hui.

« De quoi ça à l'air ? » demanda la blonde, en la sortant de ses pensées.

Regina déglutit, enleva ses doigts pour mieux voir. Un rapide diagnostique la fit péniblement se rendre à l'évidence.

« Il faut retirer la balle »

La blonde chercha le couteau, accroché à sa ceinture... puis autour d'elle. Les seringues vides qu'elle voyait ça et là montrait que d'autres avaient utilisés cette planque. Le reste devait bien être quelque part... une cuillère, trouva-t-elle d'abord, puis un briquet.

Elle regarda anxieusement la brune dans les yeux et cette dernière acquiesça.

La blonde testa la flamme, puis y passa la lame de son couteau. Un spectacle captivant, beau presque. Avant qu'il ne s'arrête.

La blonde tendit le couteau à la brune, qui souleva sa chemise ensanglantée et sans hésitation pénétra à l'intérieur de la plaie pour en sortir le projectile. Emma admira le silence de la femme, qui ne laissa pas échapper une plainte, les veines sur sa gorge et sur son front comme seuls signes des cris qu'elle retenait.

Une fois la balle extirpée, Regina reprit son souffle, laissant la lame lui échapper des doigts jusqu'au sol. Les yeux clos, elle replaça sa main sur sa blessure, les ondes faibles de magie émanant de sa main.

Emma silencieuse, l'observa un long moment. Fascinée par l'énigme persistante. Et finalement, rattrapée par tout ce que cette histoire venait de lui faire traverser. Mille questions s'agitèrent, mais une surpassa toutes les autres.

« Comment est-il ? » balbutia-t-elle à peine audible.

Regina ouvrit les yeux, et questionna ceux qui la fixaient à peine sans se détourner d'eux même.

« Henry... Comment est-ce qu'il est...hum »

Et la blonde emmêla maladroitement son langage, fut au bord d'abandonner la question, lorsque la brune chercha quelque chose dans son manteau et lui tendit.

Emma prit la photo entre des doigts tremblants. Ses yeux ébahis.

Son attention se focalisa dès la première seconde sur cet adolescent, à ses côtés sur l'image, déjà plus grand qu'elle. Souriant, ses yeux plein de vie.

Son cœur, battit fort contre sa poitrine.

Elle se reconnut ensuite, un peu mal à l'aise. Les années visibles sur son visage, quelque chose d'étrangement éteint émanant d'elle, et de fort. Emma pouvait reconnaître sans pouvoir expliquer ce changement qu'elle pouvait voir : la Emma sur la photo, était entière. Les vides, qu'elle ressentait, elle, chaque jour, n'existaient plus. Peut-être remplacés par d'autres, quelle importance ?

De l'autre côté d'Henry, ce qu'elle vit arrêta de nouveau sa poitrine.

Regina, en plein rire. Rayonnante. Et même si elles ne se touchaient pas, un lien fort, entre elles, inexplicable pouvait se sentir

« On est vraiment amies » dit-elle. En affirmant. Sans le moindre doute. La photo ne pouvait pas mentir.

La brune ne répondit pas, serra seulement sa mâchoire, ses yeux encore une fois illisibles. Mais Emma sut.

Son regard se fronça en découvrant une silhouette derrière elle. Un brun aux yeux clairs.

« Qui est l'autre ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Hhum...Killian... votre petit-ami»

Emma éclata d'un rire noir.

« J'ai refait confiance à un autre homme ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Il faut croire »

La blonde trouva ça presque drôle.

« Est-ce que c'est le vôtre qui prend la photo ? »

Regina leva les yeux.

« C'est votre mère

-Alors ou est... enfin est-ce que, enfin c'est sûr que...

-Mort. Depuis plus un an au moment où cette photo a été prise »

Emma fronça les sourcils, et regarda de nouveau la femme éblouissante, rayonnante vraiment, sur la photographie. Et celle à un moins d'un mètre, qui même blessée, était toujours la plus belle femme qu'elle n'ait jamais vue.

« Et depuis ? » demanda-t-elle.

Les yeux qui la regardèrent surent comme elle, que la curiosité n'était pas une de ses habitudes.

« La journée et ses imprévus ont vraiment été éprouvants Miss Swan » offrit la brune.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait laisser cette conversation pour la prochaine soirée pyjama ? »

Emma éclata doucement de rire, à la reboute. Elle regarda la brune s'installer plus confortablement et clore des yeux épuisés.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent puis Emma baissa de nouveau de regard sur la photo, maculée de sang.

Et le sommeil vint aussi, lentement clamer son dû, l'emportant vers des songes invraisemblables. Plein de passé et d'avenir, aussi nébuleux l'un que l'autre.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Ce sont les couinements qui, d'abord, dérangèrent le sommeil d'Emma, puis un genre de bruit sourd, comme des grattements sur les murs et sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la terreur lui saisit la gorge et elle se raidit, sursautant se collant contre la paroi rugueuse du refuge.

Des rats. Par dizaines, pullulant de l'entrée et de la sortie d'aération, arrivant en masse.

« Gina...Gina ! » cria-t-elle, pétrifiée.

Les yeux sombres qui s'ouvrirent fixèrent d'abord les siens. Troubles. Fendus, pendant une seconde trop longue avant que la brune n'observe alentour et ne réagisse elle aussi.

« Elle nous a retrouvées » s'énerva la blonde en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte. Précipitamment suivie par Regina qui déjà dut débarrasser son manteau de quelques rats avides.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Emma se figea encore. Les yeux grands ouverts et perdus. Devant elle, ses amis, et d'autres inconnus se tenaient dans cette immobilité caractéristique. Une tournure des événement stupéfiante. Stupéfiante et horrible.

L'espoir ? L'espoir pouvait résister à cette misère là ? Dans ces cœurs qui n'avaient plus rien ?

Au premier geste à son encontre, la blonde reprit conscience réalisant brutalement qu'elles devaient toutes les deux sortir. Elle se fraya un chemin de son corps, dans cette foule et cette violence qui lui donna des larmes incompréhensibles aux yeux. L'humanité devait être comme elle, incapable d'abandonner, même quand s'accrocher n'avait plus de sens.

« Laissez-les ! »

« Laissez-les partir ! Je vous en supplie »

La voix rocailleuse, traversa la blonde de part en part. Immédiatement elle se retourna et reconnut Pa, maîtrisé par d'autres qui usaient abjectement leur force pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

Pa qui l'avait recueillie à 18 ans à peine, et lui avait offert un toit et de la nourriture. Lui avait offert un sourire au milieu de ses méandres. Et cette sécurité, qu'il fallait avoir atteint ses propres fonds pour comprendre.

Lui, le seul, à ne pas être sous l'emprise du sort.

« Emma ! Pars ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

« Sauve-toi ! »

« Pa... » murmura-t-elle. Comment avait-il pu lui donner autant ? C'est la question qui coupa net au travers de son être. Comment ?

Figée, au fond de son âme, elle chercha à lire à l'intérieur des yeux béants de terreur. Une réponse, un indice.

« Emma... » la voix presque douce l'interrompit. Elle se tourna vers la brune.

« Putain » pesta-t-elle les dents serrées avant de poursuivre jusqu'à la sortie. Poussant, sentant à peine les doigts agripper ses membres. La seule idée de ne pas se retourner, tournant en boucle dans sa tête. Jusqu'au couloir sombre, calme, qu'elle franchit comme la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait. La tristesse serrant son ventre. Doutant que le monde avait, à sa surface, plus de lumière à offrir que les miracles, et les abîmes qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

Elle prit à droite, courut, happée. Suivit les raies de lumières qui perçaient l'ombre et grimpa à l'échelle. Ses mains moites contre le métal froid.

Elle monta avec plus que la mort aux trousses. Pire.

La révolte. Le Chaos. Le Néant. Progressivement, elle atteint la bouche d'égout, lourde qu'elle souleva dans un grognement écorché.

La clarté et le bruit assaillit ses sens. Elle protégea ses yeux d'un bras, reconnaissant l'odeur fétide de la réalité. Puis s'extrayant du passage elle regarda derrière elle, main déjà tendue.

Et le temps s'arrêta. Encore.

Ses yeux dans les yeux bruns, splendides. La chevelure de jais traçant le visage habité par la force et la peur. La main agrippa la sienne, et l'ange. L'ange noir s'extirpa des ténèbres, à peine sali par la terre et la démence.

Les deux jeunes femmes sans avoir à parler se dirigèrent vers le véhicule le plus proche. Qui s'ouvrit. Emma s'installa au volant, erratique, essuyant du revers de la main les larmes qui l'aveuglaient avant de démarrer et fit arrière dans un crissement aigu.

Elle passa la marche avant, dans la fumée du caoutchouc brûlant sur l'asphalte, évitant sans s'interroger, sans état d'âme les obstacles qui se jetèrent devant elles.

Les doigts serrés sur le volant. Le cœur en vrac, l'image du visage du vieil homme assaillant sa mémoire, Emma voyait à peine la route. Mais elle pouvait sentir, la magie s'élever dans l'air, lourde et poisseuse.

« Je sais... » dit-elle en essayant de contrôler son souffle.

« Je sais qu'il faut que je me calme »

Elle aurait pu attendre, une remarque. Une remontrance. Un encouragement conciliant, même peut-être même. Mais le silence qui suivit ne surprit pas la blonde. Elle ne savait pas à quel point deux personnes pouvaient apprendre à se connaître en moins de 24h. Elle savait encore moins, ce qui les lieraient dans cinq ans, dans ce futur qui avait décidé de mettre son présent à l'envers.

Mais elle savait que les mots inutiles avaient aussi peu d'intérêt pour la brune que pour elle. Elle regarda Regina, plus inquiète de ce qui se passait à l'extérieure qu'au sujet des questions qu'elle était de toute façon seule à pouvoir résoudre.

Dans un soupir, elle pencha sa tête en arrière, bras tendus par les stress.

« Est-ce qu'on va encore tourner dans la ville en attendant que tous les immeubles nous tombent dessus ? »

La brune détourna son regard vers ses propres mains. Nerveuse.

« Je ne connais que deux personnes dans ce monde capable de m'aider à combattre la Reine. Et aucune des deux ne sera pas très heureuse de me revoir »

Emma faillit sourire.

« Quelle direction ? » demanda-t-elle.

La brune inspira, le visage grave.

« Salem »


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

L'heure n'aidait pas. Le trafic de Boston à 18h était une sorte de torture, d'ordinaire.

Mais cans cette situation là ? ….

Emma était occupée à battre son record d'infractions au code de la route, déjà pulvérisé le matin même, slalomant dans ce chaos immobile, lorsque l'idée même de parvenir à quitter cette ville, lui sembla tenir du miracle.

Son pouvoir, dont elle venait tout juste d'avoir connaissance, lui sembla palpable. Palpitant à l'intérieur. Battant comme un deuxième cœur, indépendant, une deuxième vie qui courait ses veines.

« Il se réveille... » murmura-t-elle, au milieu de ses manœuvres dignes de véritables cascades.

« Je sais » répondit la brune, inquiète, observant l'ampleur de l'interaction entre les forces titanesques autour d'elles. Elles avaient vu des choses impensables depuis le début de tout ça. Mais ce qu'elles verraient bientôt serait pire.

« Vous avez pas de technique de respiration... de je sais pas moi pour calmer ça ? »

Le demi-tour opéré par la voiture plaqua la brune contre la vitre. Cette dernière finit par se redresser contrariée.

«Imaginer une plaine verdoyante avec des papillons et des écureuils ? » cracha-t-elle.

La blonde grogna de frustration en levant les yeux.

« Autre chose !

-C'est trop tard ! »

La blonde la regarda surprise.

« Peu importe ce qui s'est passé dans ce sous-terrain Miss Swan... le résultat est que vos émotions sont à vifs, certaines mêmes plus que ça. Ce genre de blessures ne peut pas disparaître d'un claquement doigt et encore moins en respirant comme un animal asthmatique ! »

Emma eut une expression indignée. Et la brune prit sur elle pour être plus pédagogue.

« Mettre ses émotions de côté est un apprentissage long et fastidieux. Et même si vous en étiez capable... parfois, _parfois_ insista-t-elle. Il vaut mieux souffrir ce qu'ii y a àsouffrir

-Même quand ça provoque _ça_? releva la blonde atterrée.

-La seule question qu'il ya à poser Miss Swan... en regardant au fond de vous, ce que vous venez de perdre. En regardant ce qui saigne est de vous demander : Est-ce chaque goutte de sang vaut la peine ? »

Emma resta bouche bée.

Puis elle pensa : Pa allait certainement bien, peut-être était il seulement en état de choc.

Aurait-il plus de méfiance à aider ? À secourir ? A réparer ceux qui venaient à lui ?

Ces questions s'agitaient sous la surface. Mais plus profond ? D'autres crispaient son ventre :

Quelqu'un lui avait-il déjà dit de croire en lui ?

Emma serra ses doigts autour du volant.

Quelqu'un lui avait-il déjà dit, que quelque chose de meilleur pouvait l'attendre ?

Qu'il le méritait ?

Quelqu'un lui avait-il déjà tendu la main, A LUI ?

Emma sentit les larmes couler le longs de ses joues, elle serra les dents. Et son silence fut explicite à la place de ses mots.

« Ressentir est toujours dangereux Miss Swan. Mais au bout du compte, c'est le plus beau qu'il reste »

Avec ça la brune, grave, chercha dans les poches de son manteau, puis... indécise descendit l'abat-jour du pare-brise, puis cassa le miroir, en protégeant ses yeux. Emma, confuse la regarda examiner un des débris, remonter légèrement une de ses manches et enfoncer le bout de verre dans son avant bras.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîte ? réagit-elle instantanément.

-Je donne un aspect un peu plus tangible à notre conversation »

Avec le sang qui s'écoula, la brune dessina des runes sur le tableau de bord, puis tendit sa main, les yeux clos. Une incantation inaudible aux bords des lèvres.

Le Tobin Memorial Bridge, qui avait déjà commencé à trembler, secoua encore d'avantage.

Regina lutta, prononça les phrases incompréhensibles avec plus de force. Une lueur apparut dans l'habitacle, pour grandir, toujours et toujours.

« Eadan que Miserias eum. Eum quaedam Eum »

Avec ça, le bruit s'arrêta net. Le séisme avec lui.

La blonde regarda Regina inquiète, attendit que cette dernière reprenne son souffle.

« Je viens d'installer une barrière qui la bloquera pendant au moins un moment » dit la brune à peine capable d'articuler.

-Je croyais que vous n'aviez plus d'énergie.

-Je n'étais pas sûre non plus »

La blonde leva des sourcils hallucinés. Furieuse.

« Oh ? Alors c'est ça ? Tout part en vrille alors JOUONS à la roulette russe magique ? »

Elle entendit la brune rire un peu.

« Seulement quand ça en vaut la peine Miss Swan... »

et Emma se retourna juste à temps pour la voir perdre conscience.

N/A :

Coucou tout le monde ! Un petit update pour la route, qui n'arrange pas vraiment la situation hein ? ;)

Je suis un peu prise par le temps en ce moment, mais j'essaye de garder un rythme de publication correct. Il va falloir que je trouve du temps pour me poser et avancer dans l'écriture de ce joyeux bordel lol

Gros bisous à tou(te)s. Merci pour vos rewiews, qui ont plutôt bien identifié les influences qui m'ont inspirée, pour l'atmosphère et la direction de ce texte. Je vous embrasse.

A bientôt


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Cinq heures de routes. Des heures de sommeil chaotiques juste avant. Une semaine entière infernale. Et surtout une espèce de déesse tombée du ciel à bout de force, encore inconsciente sur le siège passager.

Emma décida qu'il était temps d'une pause.

La nuit était bien avancée. L'heure annonçait bientôt minuit, et la blonde pensa amusée, que cette journée prendrait enfin fin. Quand bien même rien demain ne serait plus facile. Elle avait de toute façon du mal à croire, qu'elle avait ouvert sa fichue porte sur ce chaos le matin même. Et non, deux, trois, voire quatre jours auparavant.

Elle s'assura de se diriger vers la bonne adresse, puis quelque minutes plus tard, se gara dans le parking presque désert d'un Motel.

L'enseigne « Chez Angela » clignotant en mauve dans la nuit tira un sourire à la blonde, qui se pencha ensuite délicatement vers la Regina. Elle observa ses traits, sans intention de profiter de son inconscience, mais juste subjuguée. Et inquiète.

Avant la barrière magique qu'elle avait dressée, la brune ne lui avait même parler de l'état de sa blessure.

« Regina ? »

Après avoir touché son épaule, la brune reprit conscience, endolorie de sa position plus que précaire. Elle chercha immédiatement au dehors, où était leur position.

« On va s'arrêter quelques heures » annonça doucement la blonde.

Les yeux bruns s'aiguisèrent.

« Ca va aller, on est chez une connaissance. Elle... On sera à l'abri, au moins pour quelques heures répéta-t-elle. Le temps de manger un bout, se reposer et qui sait prendre une douche »

Comme espéré, ce dernier argument alluma des étincelles dans les yeux de la brune qui se redressa bien plus volontairement.

« Ca ira pour marcher ? »

La brune hocha la tête et sortit de la voiture, acceptant néanmoins sans rien dire, le soutien d'Emma qui l'aida à avancer. Elle se dirigèrent vers l'accueil, vide à cette heure et baignée d'une lumière trop vive.

La brune appuya sur la sonnette. Et fut au bord, d'appuyer de nouveau, lorsque des pas lourds se firent entendre dans l'escalier.

Une quinquagénaire apparut, l'air plutôt renfrogné, ses cheveux blancs maintenu par des bigoudis ridicules, prête certainement à les mettre dehors. Lorsqu'elle se figea et qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur son visage.

« EMMA SWAN ! » s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers cette dernière en l'engouffrant dans une étreinte. Emma suffoqua en riant « Bonsoir Angie »

« Mais regarde toi comme tu es belle... l'air libre te va bien ! » dit l'autre en la tenant à bout de bras .

« Et tu as clairement améliorer tes fréquentations » dit-elle en levant des sourcils suggestifs, se tournant cette fois vers Regina, qui se raidit.

Sans trop avoir le choix, elle se fit elle aussi engouffrer dans une étreinte.

« Je suis Angela, mais mes amis m'appellent Angie »

Une fois libre, Regina força un rictus crispé :

« Regina Mills » se présenta-t-elle, rigide.

L'atmosphère se suspendit, dans un malaise qui amusa Emma.

« Angie, on a besoin d'un endroit pour se poser pour la nuit »

Un regard s'échangea entre les amies de longue date, et l'hôte sembla pour la première fois saisir les signes. La fatigue certes, mais aussi l'état piteux de débardeur de la blonde, et de sa veste. Elle savait aussi reconnaître une femme blessée, lorsqu'elle en voyait une et la posture de la brune fit enfin sens.

Le soucis fut très bref, sur les traits de la vieille femme, presque fugitif. Avant qu'un sourire de forme n'allume son visage :

« Je vous donne tout de suite les clefs d'une des chambres... je vous apporte des draps et des serviettes. J'ai aussi quelques vêtements propres laissés par des clients... vous ne croirez pas à quel point certains sont tête en l'air » finit-elle en riant.

Elle chercha une clef pour la tendre à Emma :

« Premier étage à votre gauche dit-elle Je vais aussi préparer quelques encas au cas où »

La blonde accepta, souriant :

« Merci

-Oh ce n'est rien ! L'amitié est sacrée tu sais bien... Allez-y ! Je monte avec le linge dans quelques minutes »

La blonde acquiesça et aida de nouveau la brune à monter les escaliers, vers la chambre qui s'avéra modeste. Mais modeste, à ce point là du cours des choses, paraissait comme du luxe.

« La barrière que j'ai mise en place... ne durera pas éternellement... » souleva la brune et Emma comprit la méfiance implicite.

« J'ai...j'ai rencontré Angela en prison » informa-t-elle.

La brune écarquilla les yeux.

« Dans une crise de démence, elle a tué son mari et ses deux enfants... de 57 coups de couteau. Elle a fait 40 ans avec remise de peine. »

Un silence lourd s'installa.

« L'espoir pour ce genre de personne doit être difficile à définir »

La brune ne répondit rien, se crispa en s'asseyant sur le lit, dos contre le mur.

« Je pense que je préférais la contamination bactériologiques... » soupira-t-elle.

Emma rit, se laissant tomber sur le matelas jusqu'à s'y allonger. Elle replia ses bras derrière sa tête, pensive.

« Sans elle, je n'aurais certainement survécu une semaine dans cet enfer »

« Encore moins enceinte » rajouta-t-elle dans un soupir.

Regina et elle pensèrent en même temps, que la gratitude était comme bien des choses dans l'existence. Imprévisible. Peut-être même encore plus cinglante, quand elle naissait là où personne n'aurait pu l'attendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard Angela remonta, comme promis, des draps, des vêtements propres dans les bras, et glissées entre, des munitions. Emma rit à son clin d'oeil, à sa voix trop forte et ses manières aussi abruptes que dans ses souvenirs.

Puis elles se succédèrent à la douche, dans cette atmosphère lourde, pesante. Emma la première, pressée à vrai dire de laver le vacarme de son corps. Et elle avait attendu, oui, attendu, lorsque la brune avait prit le relais. Rechargeant son arme avec méthode, les pensées égarées jusqu'à ce que la brune réapparaisse, nimbée de silence, d'une chemise et d'un simple jean, qu'elle aurait pu faire croire sortis d'une collection haute couture.

L'effluve du shampoing bon marché contrasta avec l'ensemble, comme une note dissonante avec cette distinction qui se tendit lorsque la brune s'allongea finalement sur lit.

« Où en sont vos blessures ?

-Cicatrisées moins vite que d'habitude. Mais suffisamment pour faire ce qu'il reste à faire... »

Emma s'allongea elle aussi, les yeux ouverts fixés au plafond. L'envie aux bords des lèvres de revenir sur les événements, et de dire. Dire ses excuses d'avoir perdu le contrôle. Mais la pudeur dans le silence serra sa gorge. Et l'épuisement s'abattit sur ses membres.

« C'est une sorcière qu'on va voir hein ? Demain...

\- Bannie de notre monde oui

\- Hocus pocus le retour » rit la blonde au bout d'une seconde.

Et la brune rit aussi.

« Je ne vais pas énumérer le nombre d'inexactitudes colportées par ce genre d'inepties Miss Swan »

Et comme un signal, Regina éteignit la lampe de chevet, avant de s'installer, dos à elle. Emma, dans un bâillement acheva de plonger la chambre dans une obscurité pâle.

« Miss Swan ? » entendit-elle d'une voix déjà emportée par la fatigue.

-Mmm ?

-Joyeux anniversaire »

Emma regarda l'heure : 00h45, le 22 octobr _e._


	11. Chapter 11

Avertissement : ce chapitre contient des scènes de violence graphiques.

Chapitre 11

Emma se réveilla, un gargouillement tenace émanant de son ventre. Les chiffres en surluminescence du réveil dessinaient : 3:15.

Un jour, peut-être, elle travaillerait sur comment ne pas avoir le sommeil le plus chaotique de la terre.

Elle s'extirpa du lit, soucieuse de ne pas réveiller la silhouette endormie près d'elle, prit son arme par réflexe, en le rangeant à l'arrière de son jean et quitta la chambre, pied nue et en débardeur dans le froid automnal. Elle pressa le pas, sa peau déjà couverte de chair de poule à la première seconde, pour entrer à l'intérieur de l'accueil d'abord, puis monta à l'étage où devait se trouver la cuisine.

Elle entendit des murmures, avant de voir la lumière encore allumée. Des rires, des inflexions plus agressives se succédèrent.

« Angie ? » appela-t-elle.

Les voix s'élevèrent encore.

« Non non non non » entendit-elle et cette fois elle dégaina son arme, pointant vers le haut en progressant plus vite.

Un couloir vide, d'abord. Puis de la lumière, dans une pièce à gauche.

« Non non non

-Angie ! » cria Emma en entrant, pour voir d'abord la silhouette de son amie, finalement assez calme, occupée à cuisiner ou quelque chose du genre.

Le cœur d'Emma essaya de se calmer.

«Angela est-ce que tout va bien ? » dit-elle en s'approchant avec précaution.

Cette dernière se retourna :

« Elle veut que je te tue » annonça la quinquagénaire, sourire dément au lèvre, le visage en sang. Emma se raidit, son regard attirée vers la lame maculée de sang brandie par la vieille femme. Un rapide coup d'oeil sur le plan de travail, montra à Emma que cette dernière découpait ses propres doigts et tenait l'arme avec ce qui lui restait d'une de ses mains.

La blonde couvrit sa bouche pour empêcher la nausée et recula tellement maladroitement qu'elle s'écroula par terre.

« Angie » dit-elle une main tendue vers elle, l'autre agrippée fermement à son beretta.

« Angie...lâche ce couteau

-Elle veut que je te tue... mais je ne te tuerai pas » finit Angela, comme on murmure un secret.

« L'amitié c'est sacré » dit-elle en avançant vers la blonde.

Cette dernière lutta pour tenir sur ses jambes, et tendit son arme, les yeux plein de larmes.

« Angie, s'il te plaît lâche ce couteau »

Mais cette dernière sourire aux lèvres n'arrêta pas.

« Angie supplia Emma, les sanglots dans sa gorge. Je ne veux pas tirer, s'il te plaît »

« Elle est trop forte Emma... et méchante. Tu ne dois jamais la rencontrer... elle n'est vraiment pas fréquentable... dit-elle comme un enfant imiterait une mère.

-ANGIE LACHE CE COUTEAU » finit par hurler la blonde.

« Oh mais je ne te ferai pas de mal ma toute belle, c'est ce que j'essaye de lui dire. Non non non non je ne ferai pas ça. »

Puis Angela s'immobilisa, la gravité, la lucidité passant soudainement sur son visage.

« Fais attention Emma »

Avec ces mots elle porta la lame à sa propre gorge.

« Fais attention d'accord ? »

Et elle trancha, dans un geste circulaire, presque exercé. La jugulaire suffisamment sectionnée pour qu'une gerbe de sang ne gicle sur le sol et que son corps s'affale.

« Angela ! »

Emma se précipita vers elle, dégagea le couteau de son emprise inerte avant d'instinctivement compresser la gorge de son amie pour empêcher le sang de fuir. Pleurant à grosses larmes, des sanglots venant de son ventre, des entrailles de son âme devant la vie qui s'écoulait entre ses doigts

« Angie... ça va aller » répéta-t-elle, plusieurs fois.

Le sourire dément parut s'apaiser une seconde, en sourire vrai, serein. Emma dans cette horreur était incapable d'être tout à fait sûre.

« Ne pleure pas ma toute belle... je n'aurais jamais dû sortir de toute façon... je n'en avais pas le droit » avec ces mots, noyés dans un rouge écarlate, le corps d'Angela se crispa dans un soubresaut presqu'imperceptible, avant de s'éteindre. Vide. Exsangue. Déserté de toute lutte.

« Nooon » sanglota encore la blonde .

« Emma ? »

« EMMA ? »

La blonde resta sourde, tétanisée malgré son nom crié dans le couloir. Regina arriva figée instantanément devant cette scène horrible, ses yeux assaillit par le sang et la silhouette d'Emma penché sur le corps sans vie, pleurant un nom en vain, en litanie déchirée.

La brune avança doucement vers elle, trouva une nappe et une serviette qu'elle utilisa pour d'abord, couvrir le corps, fermant les paupières inertes. Puis elle posa une main sur l'épaule d'Emma qui sursauta, son regard terrifié presque erratique.

« Elle...elle...

-Je sais... » balbutia la brune, la désolation dans sa voix.

« Je suis tellement désolée Emma »

A ces mots, la blonde se jeta dans ses bras et la brune l'accepta dans son étreinte. Muette. Horrifiée, elle aussi. Serrant le corps convulsif contre le tien, elle essuya avec soin le plus de sang qu'elle pu, des mains qui n'étaient pas faite pour commettre la violence. Qui n'était pas faite pour la toucher. Ni baigner dans son abîme.

« Emma... »

Alors qu'elle figea ses prunelles fauves dans les émeraudes vibrantes, elle entendit à peine le vent souffler sa rage, sifflant d'abord jusqu'à rugir en claquant les fenêtres.

Mais même quand elle entendit, Regina ne bougea pas. Elle resta immobile, blottie contre la blonde.

Une vitre éclata et Regina serra les dents, sentant la magie dans chaque pore de sa peau et la rage bouillir dans son sang.

Quand un vent rageux balaya la pièce ses yeux fauves se levèrent sans surprise.

Pour se fixer dans deux obsidiennes d'une puissances indescriptible et un sourire glorieux.

Un rire macabre et extravagant éclata avant que les mots ne percent le vacarme :

« Me voilà encore en retard... une mauvaise habitude dont on devrait se débarrasser tu ne crois pas ? »

N/A :

A bientôt pour la suite...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

« Espèce d'ordure... » cracha Regina qui se leva en une seconde, faisant face à la Reine elle-même.

Cette dernière rit.

Et la blonde tétanisée d'abord, sortit doucement de sa torpeur, confuse devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Vous êtes sœurs... » murmura-t-elle, en affirmant, les yeux froncé d'incompréhension.

« Soeurs ? Se targua la reine, son attitude gonflée par l'arrogance, son costume grandiose et sombre donnant encore plus d'envergure à sa stature.

« Je crains que la vérité ne soit un tout petit peu plus complexe que ça » dit-elle, un geste de ses doigts mimant la petitesse avec un mépris déjà visible dans ses yeux.

« Je vois que tu as laissé quelques blancs au milieu de l'histoire » dit-elle maintenant en fixant Regina dont elle pouvait sentir la nervosité.

« Tu ferais une terrible conteuse dit-elle avait emphase.

« Laisse moi encore une fois... une dernière fois... être à la hauteur à ta place » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Puis se tournant vers Emma, ce sourire plein d'assurance, elle expliqua :

« Elle et moi ne sommes à l'origine qu'une seule et même personne très chère, deux moitiés d'un tout grandiose... »

Les traits sombres et parfaits se serrèrent :

« Avant qu'elle ne décide de me bannir de MA propre existence »

« N'est-ce pas un acte d'une insensibilité extrême ? » exagéra-t-elle.

Emma resta simplement muette, ses yeux allant d'une parfaite réplique à une autre. Semblables. Antithétiques. Ecrasantes dans sa poitrine pour des raisons tellement proches. Opposées pourtant.

« Je ne suis pas la part insensible des deux » cracha Regina, dont l'aura commençait à s'élever dans l'air. Une rage, une puissance qui fit une nouvelle fois sourire son alter ego.

« Oh... ce que tu m'as fait... n'as pas fait autant de... désordre » dit-elle en regardant le rouge éclaboussé partout dans la pièce.

« Mais souviens-toi...la cendre...et le sang, ont la même odeur, juste avant que le feu brûle... »

Regina serra la mâchoire, les images de ses ravages passés encore palpitantes sous la surface.

« La peur ? »

La Reine éclata d'un rire noire et répondit avec haine.

« La trahison ! »

« Est-ce que tu ne l'as pas sentie en réduisant mon cœur en poussière entre tes doigts ? Cette même odeur, dit-elle en humant l'air. Que lorsqu'un être s'interpose entre toi et tes ambitions... et qu'il finit par s'effondrer à tes pieds ! Je suis sûre que tu as aimé ça... »

Regina resta gorge serrée. Ce soir là, sur le dock, ce qu'elle avait ressenti n'avait rien eu d'agréable. Seulement un déchirement après un autre. Une perte après une autre. Un crime à ajouter à la suite d'une longue liste. Mais le premier à avoir du sens. Un sens.

« Ce que je dois admettre poursuivit la Reine, est que... tout ce chamboulement temporel dit-elle en agitant ses doigts dans l'air, est plutôt impressionnant. Pathétique à tellement de titres, mais impressionnant. Dis-moi, est-ce que Snow a tiré satisfaction de ça ? Est-ce que tu lui as laissé croire qu'elle pouvait mettre au point un plan aussi brillant ? »

« Est-ce qu'aujourd'hui, même ton exception et ton génie se partagent _en famille_? Ou est-ce que tu as su assumer même sans moi ?

\- Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'EST une famille...

-Tu sais à quel point j'ai essayé...répondit la Reine d'une voix grave et tremblante. Tu n'as pas aimé Henry seule ! Tu ne l'as pas élevé seule !

-Est-ce que tu as pris même une seconde... pour penser à ce qu'il vivrait en voyant son monde s'écrouler autour de lui ? »

Regina ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

«Alors que tu as été là ! Et TU lui as promis ! Le premier jour où tu l'as pris dans tes bras, tu lui as fait la promesse de le protéger ! Cette promesse... à ce moment là... était une des seules choses qui faisaient de toi une mère... maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il te reste ? »

Une seconde lourde passa.

Les traits de la Reine s'adoucirent. Sombres. Et nus.

« Pas grand chose. Du temps, 15 ans qu'on ne pourra pas m'enlever. Des souvenirs. Et des espoirs absurdes, que sa haine pour moi le rende fort. Qu'il en apprenne et qu'il garde quelque part en lui, la trace, inscrite, grande, spectaculaire même malgré lui, d'être mon fils. »

L'émotion crispa l'air.

« Ce que tu m'enlèveras si ton plan minutieux, et je l'avouer, presque imparable fonctionne. Parce que je ne suis pas dupe... quand je t'ai sentie changer de dimension temporelle, je n'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps pour comprendre. Il m'a fallu appeler quelques faveurs...mais je suis là »

Regina se tut.

« Ils ne doivent même pas être au courant de tes intentions de l'autre côté si ? S'esclaffa la Reine, couvrant ses yeux humides de sarcasme. Snow n'aurait jamais pu permettre une idée aussi _déchirante_ moqua-t-elle. Ou alors peut-être que si ? Combien de temps aurait-elle débattu tu crois? »

Regina ne saisit aucune des perches dérisoires qui lui étaient tendues. Elle fit le calcul, froid et alla à l'essentiel.

« Emma n'a pas besoin de mourir »

Dans le décor dantesque, la blonde dut elle-même se souvenir de sa propre présence en entendant son nom.

La reine se retourna vers elle.

« Oh ? S'étonna-t-elle. Bien sûr que si !

-Henry ne t'aimera pas plus affirma Regina, presque sombre. Tu n'auras qu'à voir la tristesse dans ses yeux chaque jour. Tu n'auras qu'à y voir le vide...en te sachant pertinemment incapable de le combler »

La Reine était beaucoup de choses. Mais naïve ?

« Tu penses qu'il s'agit encore de cette stupide question de rivalité ? » Elle rit.

« S'il te plaît donne moi plus de crédit ! »

« Même Snow White et son hypocrisie maladive n'ont rien à voir avec son destin » dit-elle en désignant la blonde attentive.

Un sourire excité et plein de ténèbres se dessina sur les lèvres rouges.

« Emma Swan et sa mort dans toutes les dimensions existantes est une histoire entre...toi ET moi. »

« Mais ça, maintenant...tu sais»

Et Regina savait. Elle avait comprit. Lorsqu'Emma n'avait été dans ce monde qu'une seule cible, et qu'elle, semblait être épargnée.

Son âme se serra.

« Et tu sais que je ne te laisserai pas faire »

Dit-elle avec une envergure à la hauteur de celle qui lui faisait face. Ses traits inflexibles alors qu'une boule de feu s'alluma au creux de sa paume.

La Reine rit.

« Les défis ne m'ont jamais fait peur Regina. Ils m'ont rendu plus forte ! »

D'un geste, c'est elle qui lança la première attaque, explosant au contact de celle de son alter ego, dans une déflagration dévastatrice. Exutoire, enfin. Les murs s'affaissèrent, les vitres explosèrent et Emma eut à peine le temps de trouver refuge au milieu du décor pulvérisé. La cendre. La cendre après le sang.

La blonde en toussant jura pouvoir leur reconnaître la même odeur âcre. Les impacts se succédèrent, dans des éruptions sourdes, des craquements rauques. Des bruits d'apocalypses au milieu du souffle des pouvoirs s'affrontant avec rage. La tête rabattue entre ses genoux, ses bras comme seul rempart, elle réalisa bientôt, qu'un champ de force la protégeait des débris. Une lueur mauve et cette présence douce qu'elle put reconnaître.

Dans le combat titanesque, Regina était en train de diviser ses forces. Dans les éclats aveuglants, la blonde lutta pour voir. Elle s'approcha, précautionneusement, surprise de découvrir l'immeuble éventré, et le ciel orageux visible au dessus d'elle. La clameur des éclairs se joint à cette symphonie d'horreur, assourdissante comme des fractures tonitruantes à l'histoire.

Dans ce cadre hors-norme : elle les vit.

Face à face, à droite, la Reine... son regard souligné de noir perçant et plein de haine. Le visage strillée d'une blessure, d'où coulait un sang au couleurs de ses lèvres. A gauche, Regina, vibrante, fébrile et digne, ses cheveux libres tourmentant son visage grave. Deux sculptures, à bout de souffle, trop fortes pour fléchir.

Mais Emma vit la trainée rouge sur le vêtement de la brune, signe que sa plaie sur son côté s'était rouverte. Regina perdait du sang et de l'énergie à la protéger, et la blonde pesta intérieurement, marmonnant que cette femme indescriptible devait être stupide. Mais elle sentit son cœur serrer à la place et l'émotion juste lui tenailler la gorge.

La brune vacilla sur ses jambes et sa rivale bras tendu , même à distance, put la saisir à la gorge. La Reine éclata d'un rire macabre en la soulevant du sol et la plaquant contre un des murs encore dressés.

«Maintenant...tu vas payer » dit-elle la voix grave.

Emma, sentit tout à coup une poigne invisible lui serrer la cheville et la traîner au sol. Elle dégaina son arme et tira.

La Reine lui ôta son arme des mains d'un simple mouvement de son visage. Puis elle sourit.

« Miss Swan, on ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas apporter vos jouets ridicules dans un combat d'adultes ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix presque chantante.

Avant même de pouvoir répondre la blonde sentit l'emprise lui saisir la gorge à son tour et la projeter contre un autre mur.

Le rire odieux résonna encore.

« Vivre une vengeance aussi jouissive est une expérience exceptionnelle »

« La vivre deux fois ? Doit être tellement rare...que je vais prendre mon temps »


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Regina suffoqua rapidement, concentrant cependant le plus clair de son énergie à rester connectée à Emma. La blonde était totalement vulnérable face à la Reine et son pouvoir. Face aux règles de leur dimension. Elle sentit la sous-oxygénation affaiblir l'organisme de la jeune femme et força ses dernières réserves pour lui transmettre un flux suffisant. Juste suffisant pour tenir bon.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, le spectacle lui fendit le cœur malgré tout. Emma, à la merci de son ombre. Acculée par elle.

La Reine serra plus fort et extirpa un cri de douleur de la blonde. Regina serra les dents et ferma les paupières.

« Oh non... » entendit-elle grogner.

« Ouvre les yeux...» entendit-elle en sentant l'emprise autour de sa propre gorge serrer davantage.

« Regarde-la Regina ! »

« Regarde la mourir... comme il y a trois ans... »

Les mots terribles arrachèrent des images de sa mémoire. Ces yeux, verts, infinis. Agonisants, fixés dans les siens. Des larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux et s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues.

« Regarde-la comme moi pendant toute ces années lorsque j'étais prisonnière... »

« Maintenant tu sais! Tu sais vraiment ce qu'est aimer... aimer désespérément et être contrainte à l'impuissance... »

A la voix de la Reine, Regina sut qu'elle n'était pas la seule, vrillée dans ses entrailles. En regardant son reflet, elle y vit les mêmes larmes. Et tellement de rage.

« J'ai tout ressenti » commença la Reine, peu à peu disloquée par la colère.

« J'ai assisté sans pouvoir rien faire à tous tes choix stupides. J'ai agonisé tes agonies. Suffoqué TES asphyxies. Me suis quasiment noyée dans tes silences ! »

La reine s'approcha jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de son autre visage.

« Tu as aimé la Sauveuse à t'en sentir mourir ! » reprocha-t-elle, dents serrées. « Et tu m'as entrainée avec toi ! Et ça... » d'autres larmes s'écoulèrent du visage de la Reine.

« Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais » murmura-t-elle, en serrant davantage son emprise autour d'Emma. Cette dernière, ferma les yeux pour ne pas hurler. Choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Je ne te pardonnerai jamais toute cette souffrance dans ton ventre, ces nuits blanches irrespirables à te demander ce que le pirate pouvait faire à son corps, pendant que toi tu te livrais à un autre. Je ne te pardonnerait jamais la torture de te TAIRE malgré tout, d'avoir fait bonne figure, souri même, quand à l'intérieur tout hurlait en même temps que moi... »

« Et tu me parles de promesses ? Un jour Regina tu t'es promise que tout ça n'arriverait plus...Que plus jamais, JAMAIS, tu ne laisserais la vie te forcer à souffrir en silence et t'enlever la liberté de choisir, de vouloir...et de prendre. Alors regarde-la Regina... et dis moi... »

« As-tu aimé anéantir la seule part de toi, capable de se battre pour ce que tu veux vraiment ? »

Regina porta ses mains à la poigne qui enserrait sa gorge et dans un ultime effort usa sa magie pour s'en délivrer.

« Non ! » répondit-elle, essoufflée, à une Reine surprise.

« Pas plus que maintenant »

Avec ces mots elle plongea sa main dans la poitrine palpitante. Et violemment en ressortit un cœur noir. Elle serra, et vit immédiatement la Reine fléchir et Emma, libre, glisser jusqu'au sol en reprenant son souffle.

La Reine, crispée de douleur redressa, un sourire aux lèvres, étiré à la seule force de sa haine.

« Tu as déjà essayé ça... tu sais que ça ne me fera pas disparaître »

Regina fronça légèrement le visage, mâchoire serrée et resta silencieuse une seconde. Ses yeux déterminés encore une fois envahis par les larmes.

« Je sais... »

Elle inspira, expira, profondément, ses traits de plus en plus durs.

Avant que dans un geste ample, sa main ne pénètre sa propre poitrine. Elle retint les cris de douleur au fond de sa gorge et en ressortit l'organe de vie, plus rouge. Moins froid.

« Non... » murmura la voix rauque.

Les cœurs dans ses deux paumes, Regina ne put regarder en direction d'Emma qu'une fraction de seconde, avant, assurée qu'elle était en vie, de sentit ses entrailles serrer.

Elle se recentra et les deux reflets se firent face, enfin, en larmes. Dans une confrontation qui nouait avec elle tous les destins. Un moment de vérité, ultime. Magistral. Douloureux.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'aime...et je hais nos différences» dit-elle, la voix éraillée.

Avant de refermer ses poings, serrant les cœurs, attachant leurs regards dans un dernier duel. Et elle put jurer, juste avant de sentir la matière se transformer en poussière entre ses mains, de voir une fêlure de compréhension dans les yeux pleins de rage.

Emma à peine capable de respirer, vit les deux silhouettes se faire face et l'une fondre en cendre sous ses yeux.

L'autre s'affala sur le sol.

« Gina...» murmura-t-elle, paniqué. Transportée par une force inexplicable elle se leva, pantelante encore et courut vers le corps de la brune.

« Gina... » appela-t-elle encore d'une voix enrouée, en se jetant à genoux à ces côtés.

Regina trouva la force de lever le visage, à ce surnom, qui la ramenait 3 ans en arrière.

Elle se redressa tant qu'elle put, aidée par la blonde qui l'appuya contre elle.

« Miss Swan... soupira-t-elle avec un sourire faible avant de déglutir.

« Très belle performance d'apnée... »

Emma sourit, au travers de la peur, de l'évidence qui lui serra la poitrine et s'infiltra dans chaque foutu cellule de son corps. Elle serra la mâchoire.

« Un nouveau super pouvoir peut-être ? » rétorqua-t-elle, la voix presque inaudible.

En riant, la brune se crispa de douleur. Elle déglutit les yeux clos. Puis les rouvrit et observa une de ses mains étonnée d'être encore physiquement présente.

« Les autres doivent se battre pour me maintenir en vie... »

« Ca ne va pas durer... »

Emma serra les dents encore plus fort. Sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

« Il faut que vous vous conformiez au plan Emma...

-Ah oui le plan.. » ironisa la blonde dans un mauvais rire en essuyant ses larmes, intarissables, du revers de la main.

« Parfaitement bouclé hein comme plan soupira-t-elle, presqu'en colère. Je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir retourner à Boston après tout ce foutoir»

Regina sourit.

« Henry saura vous retrouver, toujours »

Au prénom de son fils, Emma regarda la lueur qui s'alluma dans les yeux en train de s'éteindre. Elle se demanda, comme il était possible d'être aussi belle. Aussi belle tout court. Ou recouverte de sang et de poussière.

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Regina crut mal entendre, elle fronça légèrement son visage, confuse :

« Quoi?

-Dans ton monde, pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi ? »

Les yeux sombres fixèrent Emma. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Que pouvait-on savoir, de ce que recèlent vraiment les histoires non-dîtes ?

Une paix étrange, gagna les prunelles brunes épuisées.

« Mon goût trop peu prononcé pour le rhum sûrement...

Emma eut envie de sourire.

« Oh Madame préfère le champagne...»

Regina sourit.

« Non »

Les passés étaient comme des tresses. Entremêlés.

« Le cidre » murmura-t-elle.

Dans un spasme, Emma laissa échapper un sanglot et serra Regina contre elle.

« Qui boit encore du cidre franchement... »

Regina sentit l'étreinte. Elle n'avait pas pensé cette scène, ne s'était jamais demandée ce qu'elle aurait à dire. Ce qui lui viendrait à l'esprit, si elle en avait le temps, avant de mourir. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à frapper à une porte, sauver Emma et repartir seule.

Elle guida simplement les yeux de la sauveuse vers les siens pour s'y perdre. Sûre qu'elle ne voudrait se perdre nulle autre part ailleurs.

Et de toutes leurs expériences, une lui revint en mémoire.

 _« Du jaune ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu bien vous faire choisir cette couleur ?_

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Une coccinelle JAUNE..choix plus qu'original_

 _-J'aime le jaune ! J'ai volé cette voiture, et puis franchement, est-ce que c'est le moment de questionner mes goûts ?_

 _-Non. Mais j'essaye d'oublier que je risque de servir de déjeuner à un démon._

 _-Ca n'arrivera pas._

 _-Je suis contente de vous savoir si sûre de vous... »_

 _Le chernabog avait atterri sur le toit de la voiture. Avide._

 _« En quoi est faite cette chose, en étain ?_

 _-Accrochez-vous, on y est bientôt..._

 _-C'est trop tard, je ne vais pas nous laisser mourir toutes les deux dans cette espèce de cercueil en métal roulant ! Merci d'avoir essayé Miss Swan »_

Regina sourit, leva une main vers de visage d'Emma, ne sentant même pas son corps, s'évanouir dans l'air. Les moments qui l'avaient changée étaient si nombreux.

« Merci d'avoir réussi » soupira-t-elle.

Contrite, Emma sentit le poids contre elle devenir évanescent.

« Non.. . murmura-t-elle. NON ! »

En voyant le visage se dissiper, Emma sentit dans son ventre, une part d'elle s'anéantir avec lui. Sans comprendre, sans chercher, comme on a besoin d'air, elle se pencha à ses lèvres. Supplia tous les dieux d'avoir encore le temps...

Le contact fut une caresse, quand déjà Emma réalisa l'espace vide entre ses bras. Elle ne sut pas très bien si elle avait envie de se taire, pendant des heures, ou pour toujours.

Ou d'hurler.

Juste hurler. A plein poumon.

C'est finalement ce qu'elle fit, en écorchant pratiquement le ciel de sa voix.

N/A :

Wouh ! Ce truc était freaking épique à écrire. Alors j'accepte les insultes, mais uniquement en MP :p haha

Merci de vos commentaires, de votre soutien. La suite arrive, mais mes galères d'auteur ne font que commencer lol

Je vous embrasse.

NG


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

Snow sursauta, assise sur sa chaise. Le bruit strident, réveillant sûrement toute la maisonnée. Ses traits anxieux, encore embués de sommeil se tendirent.

« Whale... » murmura-t-elle.

« Whale ! » appela-t-elle en se levant, pour voir le docteur inquiet entrer accompagné par une infirmière. Précipitamment, il s'approcha de la machinerie colossale regarda les voyants rouges en décryptant leur langage. Il pesta inaudiblement, sembla vérifier les signaux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a... ?

-On n'a plus de rythme cardiaque » dit-il anxieusement.

Snow porta ses mains à son visage, la panique serrant sa gorge. Son regard fixe sur le médecin puis sur le lit.

« Je..je... vais lui injecter du plasma » dit-il en préparant une injection. Rapidement, il administra un liquide d'une couleur criarde à l'intérieur de la perfusion. Les yeux, tous, suivirent le trajet du liquide à l'intérieur du tube transparent, jusqu'au corps allongé. Criblé d'électrodes. De tuyaux. Pâle.

« Il doit avoir l'effet inverse du sérum . » se rassura le médecin à voix haute. L'espoir était visible, crispé dans son regard et sur son front soucieux. De plus en plus serré au fil des secondes. Jusqu'à se fendre.

« Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?...Balbutia-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » s'emporta Snow

« Grand-mère ? »

« JE NE SAIS PAS ! » répondit Whale.

A la voix qui venait de percer la scène, l'institutrice se retourna. Henry était descendu de l'étage, suivit de Hook qui se posta derrière lui.

Tous les regards effrayés se tournèrent vers l'adolescent.

Le médecin regarda le fils, puis la mère, inerte.

« Annie ? On défibrille » annonça-t-il, grave.

L'infirmière sembla sortir de sa torpeur, acquiesça puis prépara l'appareil.

Le docteur prit et plaça les deux électrodes.

« On charge à 150 »

La jeune femme régla les paramètres et au signal :

« On dégage »

Le corps allongé se tendit, devant les regards plein d'angoisse. Puis s'affala de nouveau et les bips annonciateurs du pire reprirent.

« MAMAN ! » Cria Henry en se précipitant vers l'avant. Snow, les larmes aux yeux, l'agrippa.

« Non Henry » murmura-t-elle.

« On essaye à 200 »

/

A quelques distances de là, Emma passa la limite de la ville, mains au volant de sa voiture. L'impression encore dévastatrice dans sa poitrine et au fond de sa gorge. Stupéfaite elle réalisa sa position sans comprendre, la douleur dans tout son être laissant difficilement place au reste.

Au décor, incompréhensible.

A sa place. Inexplicable.

Aux nouveaux souvenirs qui se mêlèrent aux autres dans un bordel innommable.

C'est le désespoir, étrangement, qui la tira de sa confusion. Sans lui rien lui expliquer, ni rendre quoi que soit plus logique. Mais en lui rappelant, pourquoi au juste elle avait manqué d'air.

 _Regina_

L'air hagard qu'elle put avoir, se crispa. Et son pied appuya sur l'accélérateur.

/

« On n'a toujours pas de poult » murmura Whale, complètement défait.

« Essayez encore »

La voix d'Henry était à peine audible.

« ESSAYEZ ENCORE ! »

Le médecin regarda le jeune garçon démuni, à court de mots.

« QU'EST-CE VOUS ATTENDEZ ? AIDEZ MA MERE ! »

Snow serra le corps agité du mieux qu'elle put contre sa poitrine, les larmes s'écoulant sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait qu'étreindre la douleur, le déchirement, la colère.

« Henry... murmura-t-elle, je...je suis tellement... »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça... ? »

Un soupir.

Un soupir et tout s'arrêta. Vraiment, comment la simple esquisse d'une voix pouvait-elle briser un moment aussi lourd ?

Tous se retournèrent vers la silhouette qui se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce. Encore plus charismatique que dans leurs souvenirs, encore plus droite. Encore plus forte.

« Swan?... »

La blonde regarda Hook qui venait de parler, l'air abasourdi, puis elle balaya le décor du regard. Un décor surréaliste, qui avait totalement transfiguré le salon qu'elle avait en mémoire. Ses yeux se froncèrent, d'horreur, glacée. Pour se poser sur le lit où se trouvait Regina, immobile, branchée à des appareils qui semblaient quasiment l'avaler par leur taille.

« Elle a réussi !» balbutia Snow souriant. Puis pleurant. Ou les deux à la fois, sa main couvrant sa bouche, en regardant la brune sans vie.

« Maman... »

Emma regarda son fils, paralysé. Et tout serra. Le besoin de protéger les siens brûla quasiment dans ses veines.

« Henry... sort » dit-elle en s'avançant.

Ce dernier, fronça son visage.

« Non !

-Sort !

-Non ! »

Elle se retourna vers Hook.

« Killian ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le pirate médusé déglutit, puis posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Viens Henry »

L'adolescent, résista mais finit par se laisser faire, une expression blessée inscrite sur le visage.

Elle s'approcha du lit et sentit vraiment la bile remonter dans sa gorge. La vue de Regina inanimée devait être encore pire que la sentir s'évanouir en poussière.

Sa main alla chercher la sienne instinctivement, et le contact éteint, livide, lui vrilla encore davantage le ventre.

Une marque sur la peau, lui fit remonter la manche de sa robe d'hôpital. Pour découvrir avec effroi, d'autres marques, des cicatrices, strillant l'épiderme. Plus ou moins anciennes.

Emma tourna un regard de rage vers sa mère.

« Elle faisait des recherches... pour mettre au point un sérum... pour pouvoir venir te chercher» expliqua Snow, presqu'inintelligible.

Et Emma sentit de nouveau les larmes monter, en torrent. Et l'envie d'hurler. Elle ferma les paupières en serrant les dents.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais Gina... » demanda-t-elle en soupirant, à la brune inerte et blême.

« Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur ne repart pas ? » face aux machines, Whale paraissait au bord de la rupture, ses mains plongés dans ses cheveux désordonnés

« Parce qu'elle n'en a plus ! » cracha la blonde, avec cette colère d'avoir assister à la scène. Sans avoir rien pu faire. Sans avoir même eu le temps de comprendre.

 _« Je peux lui faire du mal ! je suis la seule à en être capable, tout ce qui m'arriverait lui arriverait à elle aussi !_

 _-Non je ne pas vais te laisser te sacrifier ! »_

Emma pouvait encore entendre sa voix.

 _« Je ne suis pas entrain de te demander la permission Emma._

 _-Est-ce que tu oublies ce qui va m'arriver ? A chaque seconde j'ai une peine capitale qui plane au dessus de moi.._

 _-Tu peux te battre contre ces prédictions ...Je te connais Emma, je sais que tu vas le faire.._

 _-Ca ne veut pas dire que je vais gagner! Et la seule chose qui rend ça supportable, c'est de savoir que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, Henry... t'aura..TOI. Si je ne peux pas être là , tu dois l'être à ma place.. nous devons trouver un autre moyen de vaincre la Méchante Reine »_

Et Regina avait fait ça. Elle avait été là, quand l'épée de Damoclès s'était abattue finalement et l'avait arraché au reste de sa famille.

« Tu ne peux pas venir me chercher et mourir Regina... » murmura-t-elle, sa voix tremblante. De révolte. De désespoir.

Et le refus explosa, pas seulement dans sa voix ni ses mots.

Mais à l'intérieur.

A l'intérieur de sa chair. Au centre de chaque cellule.

L'idée scinda l'instant et elle ne prit pas le temps de penser, vraiment. Comment aurait-elle pu de toute façon ?

Elle essaya de se souvenir, vaguement, se concentra comme elle pu, trop dissolue au fond pour y parvenir. Mais elle plongea tout de même une main dans sa poitrine.

« Emma... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Snow, blême.

-Elle a besoin d'un cœur... »

« Je lui en donne un... » balbutia la blond avant d'extraire son cœur rouge, à peine teinté de noir, chaud à l'intérieur de sa paume.

Elle serra la mâchoire, sentit le souffle déserter son corps, lorsque de ses deux mains elle essaya de séparer l'organe en deux moitiés. La douleur fut assourdissante, vraiment. A troubler sa vision. A faire couler d'autres larmes et étouffer la voix au fond de sa gorge. Mais elle persista, encore, jusqu'à ce qu'effectivement l'organe se divise. A bout, elle précipita une de ses mains dans sa poitrine et l'autre dans celle de la brune .

La sensation qui l'accueillit eut quelque chose d'atroce. L'emprise glacée de la mort, était partout déjà, tirant irrémédiablement Regina avec elle.

 _Non !.._

Emma ferma les yeux, impulsa la magie, ses idées en désordre, des images trop violentes dans la tête.

 _« Emma baisse ton arme. Tes parents ont besoin d'un héros pas d'une meurtrière._

 _-Je suis déjà une meurtrière !_

 _-Cruella était un accident, mais si cette fois tu franchis cette ligne, revenir en arrière ne sera pas facile, crois moi, je suis bien placée pour le savoir. La tuer est précisément ce que Gold veut que tu fasses, alors ne le fais pas ! Emma, tu es plus forte que ça »_

Emma serra la mâchoire au souvenir.

 _« Bats-toi Regina_ supplia-t-elle intérieurement. _Bats- toi une dernière fois ! je t'en supplie...»_

Au bord de perdre conscience, elle savait que le temps était compté, pour chacune. Et elle ne désespérait que d'une chose : que Regina attrape la vie, sorte des ténèbres et absorbe cette part d'elle qui lui était offerte. Tant qu'elle ne faisait pas ça , leurs deux vies étaient en danger.

Et elle le sentit d'abord dans ses propres poumon : l'air, surgissant à faire mal. Ses deux mains se plaquèrent contre sa poitrine, qui aurait-pu croire, hein, que respirer puissent faire un mal de chien ?

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip...bip...bip...bip...bip...bip...bip...bip

Le vacarme cessa. Le brouhaha s'estompa vraiment. Emma leva le regard vers la brune et vit le léger mouvement de son torse qui la fit sourire.

« Emma ? »

La sauveuse entendit, mais fixée sur le visage de Regina, sur ses lèvres, qu'est-ce qui pouvait importer d'autre ?

Respirer.

« Emma ! »

Respirer était le plus déchirant de tous les foutus miracles.

Et tout devint noir.

N/A :

Coucou evilregals :)

D'une part, merci d'avoir intériorisé votre violence au chapitre précédent lol J'apprécie le geste ^^

D'autre part : SURPRIIIISE ! mdr

Pas évidents à écrire tous ces sauts temporels lol Au prochain chapitre, plus de réponses et aussi, je crois plus de questions ^^

En tous cas merci pour vos commentaires, encouragements, comme toujours, ils me motivent à faire de mon mieux. Merci aussi aux auteurs que j'ai pu lire ces derniers temps, voyager dans vos textes m'ont fait un bien fou.

Je vous embrasse.

A bientôt.

NG


	15. Chapter 15

N/A : Coucou tout le monde ! Oui je sais, j'ai mis un peu de temps pour cette mise à jour. Pour me faire pardonner, j'update 2 chapitres ! J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment de lecture... Bisous.

Chapitre 15

Emma se réveilla brusquement, allongée et confuse. Elle captura peu à peu son environnement. La lumière, claire, filtrant par la fenêtre. L'odeur des draps familière. Et celle du bois qui imprégnait la pièce. Elles reconnut aussi les voix, vagues mais distinctes. Et le sens apparut au milieu de la brume.

Le loft de ses parents...

Encore désorientée elle se leva rapidement puis descendit les escaliers. Les voix cessèrent au bruit de la première marche qui grinça.

En contre bas, Snow White fixa ses yeux sur sa fille. Emma déglutit, puis son regard glissa vers Henry assis près d'elle. Ce dernier l'observa, comme on observe un prodige, et se précipita vers elle, ses yeux humides

Il engouffra la blonde dans une étreinte féroce. Emma sourit.

« Oula tu as grandi fils »

L'adolescent relâcha maladroitement l'étau de ses bras, s'essuyant le visage pour se reprendre.

« Désolé...

\- Ca va... j'ai vécu pire » rétorqua-t-elle, gênée.

Une foutue phrase à dire, après une résurrection.

Quand Henry rit malgré l'émotion, elle leva une main vers son visage. Caressa sa joue, plongea dans ses yeux.

« Tu es vraiment là hein? » demanda-t-il. Et la sauveuse sourit, acquiesça absentément.

Elle était vraiment là hein ? Se dit-elle, comme pour être sûre. Et franchement elle n'était pas sûre de grand chose.

Elle regarda sa mère soucieuse, ses yeux se froncèrent:

« Regina ? »

Snow, émue, sourit.

« Elle est stable. Sous assistance respiratoire, toujours inconsciente... mais stable».

Emma expira son soulagement, toutes les questions à venir étaient finalement secondaires. Elle descendit les marches, suivie d'Henry anxieux qu'elle ne trébuche. Puis elle s'avança dans les bras de sa mère, qui sembla inspirer à son contact.

« Oh mon dieu Emma... » dit-elle blottie dans son cou. Emma la serra contre elle. Percevant la douleur de mère derrière l'étreinte. Elle sentit sa poitrine serrer à l'idée des souffrances traversées en son absence.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta Snow en se dégageant pour la regarder dans les yeux, ses mains sur ses épaules, fermes, fébriles, son regard plein d'alerte. S'abaissant fatidiquement vers son torse.

« Ca va » rassura Emma, gênée.

Ses premiers pas en tant que ressuscitée avec un demi-coeur était étonnamment... normaux. Pas de douleur. Pas de malaise. Pas grand chose même. Peut-être était-ce le plus troublant.

En regardant le rideau qui séparait la chambre de ses parents ses yeux se froncèrent.

« Papa ? »

Le sourire se voila, mais la lumière dans le regard de Snow resta intacte.

« Il est sous l'effet du sort. J'ai préféré attendre ton réveil avant de le réveiller... je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à m'endormir avant d'être sûre que tu ailles bien. »

Emma se détacha doucement de sa mère et avança. Précautionneusement, elle tira l'étoffe qui séparait la chambre pour voir son père, endormi. La vision adoucit l'azur de ses yeux, la peine pointant dans sa conscience malgré la paix dessinée sur le visage de David.

«Il sera tellement heureux de te revoir, tu ne te rends pas compte...»

L'émotion qui écorcha la voix de Snow traversa l'épine dorsale de la blonde. Elle se raidit et se retourna nerveusement, avant qu'une absence n'attire son attention.

« Où est Neal ?

-A l'école »

La surprise qui écarquilla ses yeux fit rire les deux autres. A l'école ? déjà ?

« Ruby l'a déposé ce matin... elle aussi est impatiente de te revoir »

Emma sourit puis expira en passant ses mains sur son visage. Elle marcha, de long en large, essayant de rassembler ses idée. Avant de s'asseoir finalement sur le canapé. Puis après de longues secondes de silence :

«Bon...on tire à la courte paille pour savoir qui commence? »

Snow rit un peu. Mais après la nuit qu'elle venait de passer et la peur qu'elle avait ressenti, une question jaillit hors d'elle avant qu'elle puisse y penser:

«Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Regina?»

Emma baissa les yeux et s'éclaircit la gorge.

«La Méchante Reine était là... à Boston, elle a suivi Regina je ne sais pas comment...»

Les yeux de Snow s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

« Elle... nous a pourchassées, nous a retrouvées finalement. Regina a dû l'affronter seule, mon moi de l'époque n'avait aucune idée de comment l'aider et elle a...hum..dû détruire son propre coeur pour la tuer. Ce qui a...ce qui a dû provoquer l'arrêt cardiaque ici...je suppose précisa-t-elle. Je ne sais pas comment tout cette histoire de retour dans le passé a fonctionné dès le départ...»

«Regina...a...tué la Reine? »

Emma acquiesça.

« En utilisant le seul moyen qu'elle pensait avoir entre ses mains» murmura-t-elle, en passant des doigts troublés sur son visage.

«Est-ce possible... que tu l'ais ramenée elle aussi, la Reine...en...en...» continua sa mère avec un geste vague vers sa poitrine.

La blonde serra ses traits.

« Peu importe. » coupa-t-elle, nerveuse.

Snow fronça le visage.

« Comment ça peut importe ? Emma si la Reine est de nouveau à Storybrooke...

-Oui PEU IMPORTE maman ! » interrompit la blonde de nouveau, en se levant.

« Tu sous-entends que sauver Regina n'était pas forcément la bonne chose à faire? » cracha-t-elle encore.

Snow se raidit, surprise de cette réaction.

« Bien sûr que NON » rétorqua-t-elle, très sérieuse et peut-être même blessée.

« Alors ça suffit avec ces histoires !»

Sa mère resta bouche bée pendant près d'une seconde.

« Tu comprends que TU es en danger Emma ?... C'est toi ! C'est toi qu'elle utilise aujourd'hui... qu'elle _a utilisé_ pour m'atteindre ! Tu seras sa première cible »

Emma se sentit devenir nerveuse.

« Elle est partie après t'avoir tué...Elle t'a laissée agonisante sur ce trottoir et elle s'est envolée sans jamais revenir ! presque comme si tout cet enfer n'avait jamais existé! Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?»

La blonde aurait pu rire avec sarcasme en répondant à Snow qu'elle ne comprenait pas elle-même l'étendue de sa propre question.

 _« Emma Swan et sa mort dans toutes les dimensions existantes est une histoire entre...toi ET moi. »_

La voix grave résonna dans sa mémoire, encore entourée par la violence. Et les révélations impensables qui avaient suivies.

«Tu étais l'objectif depuis le départ, l'apothéose de toute cette mascarade qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a réussi à comprendre à temps »

Emma déglutit

« J'ai été assez longtemps à cette place pour la reconnaître... elle t'a détruite de l'intérieur comme moi lorsque j'en suis arrivée à me méfier même de mon ombre ! Elle t'a fait craindre pour les personnes que tu aimes...comme lorsque chaque personne à mon contact finissait brûlée vive ! »

Snow avait compris. Sans comprendre.

Emma détourna le regard.

« Si la Méchante Reine ne fait de nouveau plus qu'un avec Regina... » commença-t-elle.

Elle inspira.

« Alors on lui dira ce qu'elle nous a dit à TOUS au moins UNE fois: on lui dira de se battre et qu'elle est capable d'être plus forte. Et si elle doute ? Alors on croira à sa place ! Et si elle échoue ? Alors on lui dira d'essayer encore !»

« Mais ça suffit continua-t-elle presque froide. Regina doit arrêter d'être un cobaye qu'on dissèque et qu'on démembre... en essayant de voir avec combien de parts d'elle en moins elle peut survivre sans faire de vague! »

Snow recula d'un pas devant la virulence. Elle aurait pu croire qu'Emma était faite d'airain, de fer, ou de marbre. Mais elle vit les yeux clairs humides, complètement fendus par l'émotion.

« Bon sang Maman !... est-ce que tu l'as vue ? »

La voix d'Emma trembla.

« Est-ce que tu l'as vue sur ce foutu lit ? »

Les poings de la sauveuse se serrèrent, incapables de trouver les bons mots pour parler des images ancrées au fond de ses pupilles.

Peut-être avait-elle eu besoin de perdre la mémoire, d'avoir un regard neuf. Ou alors elle avait eu justement besoin de se rappeler.

Pa. Angie. Son passé qui lui semblait aujourd'hui dater d'hier.

Peut-être avait-elle eu besoin de tout ça pour voir l'horreur, dans l'image de deux reflets identiques qui s'entretuent à mains nues. Et de Regina, complètement exténuée et quasiment exsangue.

Jusqu'à quel point avait-elle prit part à ça ? A quel point avait-elle été responsable ?

« Il faut que je prenne l'air » dit-elle précipitamment soudainement claustrophobe.

-Il faut qu'on parle Emma ! » raisonna sa mère, ahurie.

La blonde prit son blouson et se força à faire volte-face. L'inquiétude et la confusion peintes dans les deux regards rivés vers elle.

« Je sais » dit-elle doucement. Avant d'ouvrir et de fermer derrière elle.

Snow resta interdite, contemplant la joie d'avoir retrouvé Emma et l'océan d'incertitude accompagnant son retour.

Et malgré la victoire indicible de la savoir en vie, elle se questionna :

Comment allait vraiment sa fille ? Et dans quel état était-elle vraiment revenue ?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Emma arriva au Manoir sans même avoir pris conscience de s'y rendre. Ses nerfs à fleur de peau, après la crise qu'elle venait de laisser éclater. Sang froid. Aptitude au dialogue. Maturité et semblant d'ouverture d'esprit. Vraiment, elle devait être à cet instant, un des hommages les plus émouvants à l'âge adulte.

Elle entra dans la résidence, les mains serrées dans les poches de son jean. Presque intimidée par le calme qui s'y était installé, contrastant avec le chaos qu'elle y avait découvert la veille au soir. Il y avait eu le choc à l'intérieur, et la terreur qui suspendait déjà la pièce, au milieu du bruit strident des machines en furie. Dans la lumière pâle, le manoir avait ce matin là des allures livides, à la différences du cachet luxueux qu'il avait toujours eu. Elle entra dans le salon, presque hésitante. Ses prunelles saisissant encore une fois la scène digne d'un mauvais film de science fiction. Son souffle dut la quitter le temps d'une seconde.

Près du lit de Regina, penché sur un bloc note : Whale.

Le médecin avait manifestement changé de vêtements, sous la blancheur de sa blouse. Mais ses traits marquaient sans tromper l'épuisement. Et l'inquiétude.

Quand elle s'avança, il leva le regard vers elle. Les yeux bruns et fébriles se figèrent. Emma y lut l'ébahissement, puis un sourire exténué.

«Hier soir était un peu...hectique...Bienvenue à la maison Shérif »

Elle s'avança, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« J'ai largement dépassé mon quota de congés payés... pas sûr qu'ils me réembauchent »

Le médecin rit un peu.

« Quelque chose me dit que ça ne posera pas de problèmes. Le taux de criminalité à Storybrooke est devenu inadmissible...

-Mme Watson exige toujours que son chat soit installé à table au Granny's ?

-Et Archie chante sur la voie publique »

La blonde rit et regarda, encore captivée, les appareils qui recouvraient le murs, puis Regina toujours inconscience, au moins débarrassée des électrodes précédemment branchées à son corps. Le teint de la brune reprenait peu à peu sa couleur... et ses bras nus pour le besoin des perfusions, révélèrent de nouveau, les cicatrices qui serrèrent le cœur d'Emma. Ouvrant ses paumes, la Sauveuse conjura un sort de guérison et s'approcha de la peau scarifiée. Calme et triste, elle observa les traces s'estomper, pensant au fait que Regina n'avait même pas pris le temps de le faire elle-même. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Explique-moi... » demanda-elle à peine audible, sortant toutefois Whale de sa transe . Ce-dernier se redressa, rassembla ses idées.

« Hum...il s'agit d'un mélange de glucose et de fer » dit-il en désignant une des perfusions. « pour prévenir la déshydratation ou une éventuelle anémie..

-Non... coupa-t-elle. Tout... ça » pointa-t-elle des yeux les cicatrices, puis les machines.

« Comment Regina est-elle remonté dans le temps ? Elle est restée ici pendant son voyage? »

 _« Les autres doivent se battre pour me maintenir en vie... »_ se souvint-elle . Emma n'avait fait que supposer, agir sans penser vraiment... et oui, s'énerver. Mais, évidemment elle avait besoin de comprendre, la tête froide.

Whale passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Je pense que c'est une discussion que tu devrais avoir avec ta mère... elle sera plus à même...

-Dis-moi juste ce que tu sais...s'il te plaît» insista Emma.

Puis elle serra la mâchoire.

« Les communications familiales post-résurrections... ne sont pas aussi faciles qu'on croit » offrit-elle comme réponse, les joues légèrement rouges.

La médecin l'observa, un long moment, puis souffla en se demandant au juste, par où il devait commencer.

« Regina...voulait remonter dans le temps... mais... mais elle ne voulait rien demander à Gold »

Emma faillit avoir un mauvais rire.

Sans blague.

« Il y a aussi cette sorte de loi... qui interdit l'usage de la magie pour défaire ce qui a déjà été fait... »

La magie ne peut faire revenir les morts.

La magie ne peut forcer quelqu'un à aimer.

La magie ne peut pas retourner dans le passé

Trois règles fondamentales à l'application de la magie dans n'importe quel monde. La première leçon que Regina lui avait apprise.

Er Emma, à cet instant, était une aberration à au moins deux d'entre elles

« Est-ce que tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir attendre de parler à...

-Whale... »

« Très bien » se défendit-il.

« En bref pour remonter le cours du temps Regina n'avait pas le choix, c'était passer par le Ténébreux ou rien d'accord ? »

Emma fronça les sourcils, acquiesça imperceptiblement. Les questions pratiquement écrites partout sur l'expression de son visage.

« Mais elle a trouvé... elle a trouvé un moyen pour détourner l'interdit.

-Bien sûr.. souffla la blonde.

-Elle... Elle n'a pas tout à fait utilisé la magie au sens propre pour arriver à ses fins...Elle a utilisé... »

Face à l'incertitude sur le visage du médecin, Emma pressa :

« Elle a utilisé quoi ?

-La physique. »

Les yeux clairs s'écarquillèrent.

« La physique quantique précisément »

Le sérieux sur le visage de Whale fit déglutir la blonde.

« Hum.. Si tu veux bien te donner la peine... »

Emma reprit ses esprits pour voir la main du médecin lui indiquant la direction du bureau. Elle le suivit confuse, pétrifiée à la vue qui se révéla à ses yeux quand il ouvrit la porte.

Un capharnaüm.

Voila le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit, et le dernier qu'elle aurait pensé utiliser pour qualifier quoique ce soit en rapport avec Regina Mills. Mais pourtant, il était là. Etalé en grimoires et traités ouverts sous ses yeux, en multitudes de flacons, fioles et feuilles volantes éparpillées un peu partout. Mortiers, dispositifs tortueux, tubes à essais et emballages de crakers vides recroquevillés en boule. Soudainement mortifié, Whale se précipita pour les collecter... et les jeter dans la poubelle.

« Désolée... c'est à moi » s'excusa-t-il, nerveux .

Emma se tint immobile. Estomaquée.

« Tu as travaillé avec elle... » murmura-t-elle, presque obscure. Contrariée imperceptiblement, sans savoir pourquoi. Son interlocuteur acquiesça mais la Sauveuse le remarqua à peine. Happée par l'empreinte toxique de Regina quasi palpable dans l'air, pénétrant, s'insinuant à l'intérieur de son corps à chaque inspiration.

Des flashs surgirent, à peine distinguables. Des émotions, succinctes, fugitives. Elle effleura les étagères, l'établi qui avait remplacé le bureau en ébène de ses souvenirs.

Regina penchée sur une feuille y écrivant précipitamment des formules.

La brune les paupières closes ses deux mains massants ses tempes battantes d'épuisement. La fatigue. L'espoir. Et encore cet éreintement de plus en plus épais au fond de son corps. La colère, tue, les poings serrés jusqu'à en avoir mal. Expurgée quelques fois contre un mur au milieu d'un presse papier volant en éclat. Le sarcasme et la frustration contre Whale, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de marmonner cet épouvantable air d'Elvis pendant ses expériences.

Et des rires parfois, entre eux. Et la douceur dans ces yeux déjà fêlés par la fatigue. Ce sourire impossible sur les lèvres. La jalousie perça, à l'intérieur, absurde, à l'endroit précis de son coeur et Emma se défit de ses songes en secouant légèrement le visage.

Whale était en train de parler. Inconscient de son moment d'absence.

« ...et ces théories affirment que les champs électromagnétiques influent sur l'espace-temps et sont capables de le déformer, tu comprends ? » demanda-t-il, enthousiaste.

Emma entrouvrit les lèvres, mais se ravisa, confuse.

Le docteur n'eut pas besoin de plus pour chercher une feuille de papier vierge et de quoi écrire. Face contre la table il dessina deux croix aux deux extrémités de la feuille, qu'il nomma A et B. Il souleva la feuille à hauteur de ses yeux.

« Ceci est la linéarité du temps. A est le passé et B dans notre cas, le présent »

Emma observa les croix aux deux bords opposés de la page et acquiesça.

« Avec une masse suffisante, sous l'influence de son champ électromagnétique... »

Whale contorsionna légèrement la feuille.

« Il est possible de déformer cette linéarité »

« L'ampleur de la déformation dépend directement de la force du champs électromagnétique en question...elle peut-être faible »

Il garda la feuille dans sa contorsion actuelle.

« Moins faible... » dit-il en la déformant d'avantage.

« Et elle peut-être colossale » finit-il en repliant tout à fait les deux extrémités l'une sur l'autre.

Passé et présent, en contact. Emma eut des yeux ébahis.

Whale plaça la feuille blanche face à la fenêtre, où les deux croix étaient visibles en transparence.

« Et s'il faut un miracle pour ne serait-ce qu'observer une force pareille... il en faut un autre, pour que A et B se correspondent parfaitement »

En effet, tracées sans précaution, et même si la feuille était pliée assez précisément en deux, les deux croix n'étaient pas superposées mais séparées de près d'un centimètre d'écart. Du bout des doigts le docteur contrôla la pliure pour que A et B ne forment qu'un seul point.

« Cette connexion là, appuya Whale avec emphase, demande une maîtrise et une puissance quasi impossible »

Emma déglutit. Mal à l'aise d'avoir méjugé leur collaboration.

« Elle a fait ça seule » précisa-t-il, comme s'il avait pu l'entendre. Le regard presque lointain, un demi sourire sur les lèvres.

« Créer un champs magnétique ? Murmura Emma.

Whale hocha négativement la tête.

« Mieux...elle été le chercher où il était _déjà_ rectifia-t-il. Partout...Au cœur même de la matière... »

Emma fronça le regard.

« A l'intérieur d'un simple atome »

« Elle a réussi à densifier la masse d'un noyau de moins d'un millième de nanogramme.. à 3 ou 4 fois celle du soleil...!»

Les yeux clairs s'écarquillèrent.

« Elle n' a pas bravé d'interdit, elle n'a pas agit directement sur le cours du temps …Elle a agi sur la matière...

-Son point fort. » releva Emma pensive.

Whale acquiesça.

« Quoiqu'il en soit , même si elle arrivait à ses fins Regina savait elle ne pourrait pas transporter son corps à l'intérieur du passage. Ces tunnels sont des anomalies à masse négative...il ne peuvent pas être traversés par la matière. C'est là que je lui ai apporté mon aide »

« Elle m'a demandé de créer un sérum capable de séparer son être en deux phases : son être physique et l'essence de sa magie.

-Un sérum de fission comme celui qui a fait naître la Méchante Reine ?

-En moins simple. Séparer deux polarités opposée revient basiquement à séparer l'eau et l'huile. Mais la magie elle-même ? Chez des personnes comme Regina elle est héréditaire et intriquée à l'intérieur même du patrimoine génétique »

« Je je...n'arrivais pas identifier la bonne séquence d'ARN*... mes tentatives pour synthétiser la matrice échouaient les unes après les autres... »

Emma pencha légèrement le visage aux paroles nerveuses qui sonnaient comme des excuses. Ses traits se froncèrent lorsqu'elle put lire la culpabilité. Une culpabilité capable de miroiter la sienne. Alors chaque fibre de son corps se tendirent.

Les cicatrices.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dû faire ?» demanda-t-elle dents serrées.

Whale passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Elle la colère qui traversa la blonde fit naître un autre flash, encore plus puissant que les autres. Et qu'importe ce que Whale put dire à ce moment là elle n'entendit rien.

 _« Regina, laisse-moi faire ça de manière correcte !»essaya le docteur, les yeux horrifiés par l'image de Regina remontant élégamment la manche de sa chemise en soie blanche._

 _« Dans mon dictionnaire Whale... » dit-elle en fixant la lame d'un scalpel jusqu'à ce que cette dernière soit traversée d'une lueur mauve._

 _« Correcte... signifie... »_

 _Regina serra les dents lorsque la lame pénétra sa chair._

 _« Rapide... »_

 _« ...et efficace »._

 _Whale regarda crispé le filet de sang qui s'écoula à rapidement l'intérieur du bécher._

 _« Ca ira.. » intervint-il au bout de quelques secondes, énervé._

 _Regina arrêta le saignements d'un geste de la main, la plaie à peine guérie alors qu'elle replaça avec la même prestance la manche de son vêtement._

 _Il ne put rien dire lorsque les yeux sombres croisèrent les siens, perçants. Et en moins d'une seconde la brune s'éloigna pour pouvoir se replonger dans son travail._

Emma déglutit.

« J'aurais dû être plus rapide... semaine après semaine elle a dû subir ces tests... et je lui ai même dit qu'il fallait qu'on trouve un autre moyen... »

« Mais elle t'a dit que tu en étais capable ... »

La voix d'Emma trancha net. Bien sûr que Regina avait fait ça.

Le médecin baissa le visage en riant.

« Ca...et qu'elle préférait encore me voir arrogant et imbu de moi-même... plutôt que m'entendre geindre »

La sauveuse faillit rire, mais inspira à la place, ses yeux perdus dans le vague.

«Pour le reste ?... mes travaux en tant que Victor Frankenstein ont au moins permis de garder son corps hôte fonctionnel pendant son voyage... conclut-il en expirant.

-Elle a été dans le coma pendant tout ce temps... Pensa la blonde à voix haute, presque dans un murmure.

-L'état comateux résulte d'un dysfonctionnement cérébral..lorsqu'elle a pris le sérum Emma, c'est sa force vitale qui a quitté son corps... c'est elle presque tout entière. Et si je n'ai jamais pu ramener qui que ce soit à la vie sans l'intervention de Gold... ma machine était capable de reproduire les ondes électriques infimes qui stimulent et imitent l'activité nerveuse d'un corps humain. Ils s'agissait de la maintenir en vie jusqu'à son retour.

-Mais elle...là bas...elle avait un corps... opposa la sauveuse.

-Un avatar, facile à matérialiser corrigea-t-il. Une enveloppe temporaire. Celle qui est restée ici était de toute façon tout juste une coquille vide... »

Et le drame qui s'était produit.. commença à penser Emma, en revoyant les mains manucurées tremblantes autour du cœur écarlate, se fermer et le réduire en centre. Ce drame... avait éteint sa vie, ici, aussi sûrement qu'on coupe un fil.

Emma passa une main sur son visage. Désorientée.

Le téléphone de Whale sonna : « Désolé je dois prendre cet appel ». Elle acquiesça sans entendre. Perdue. Regina était devenu sans doute, une ou sinon _la_ sorcière la plus puissance en brûlant ses limites au delà du raisonnable. Glorieuse et pleine d'énigmes lorsqu'elle s'était présentée à sa porte.

 _« Miss Swan...On ne s'est jamais rencontré... Mais j'aurais néanmoins aimé vous parler d'un sujet important...en privé »_

Livide et risquant sa vie pourtant, au même moment, autre part dans ce foutu espace-temps.

« Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai une intervention à l'hôpital. Annie prendra la relève à son chevet»

La blonde se reprit précipitamment en se tournant vers Whale.

« Ok essaya-t-elle de sourire.

-Emma ce n'est certainement pas ma place... mais... merci pour... merci de l'avoir sauvée »

Les deux individus se regardèrent, et la blonde acquiesça.

« Tu te soucies sincèrement d'elle... »

Whale sourit.

« Dans une autre vie, j'ai été obsédé par mes ambitions...par culpabilité, par peur de la réaction de mon père...par toutes les choses que j'avais à me prouver. Je croyais à l'époque incarner le sens-même du mot détermination. Mais même à ce moment là... je ne lui arrivais pas à la cheville dit-il en regardant vers le lit. Sans doutes pour les raisons que je viens de décrire dit-il en souriant. Mais aussi pour beaucoup d'autres... »

Avec ces mots, le médecin recula doucement, humblement presque, puis fit volte-face et sortit, laissant Emma contemplative derrière lui.

Après quelques secondes, guidée par l'envie dans sa poitrine, elle se dirigea doucement vers l'escalier, entendant presque le rythme régulier des talons aiguilles sur les marches. A l'étage, le long couloir suspendit son souffle, puis elle posa la main sur la première poignée à droite. La sensation l'électrisa et sûrement contre le bon sens elle ouvrit malgré tout.

Assaillie dans la même seconde. Son odorat d'abord envahi par l'effluve capiteuse, étourdissante de Regina, quasi palpable. Et les images, incohérentes, qui jaillirent. Et les textures qu'elle put presque sentir glisser sur sa propre peau...et sous la pulpe de ses doigts sensibles. L'esquisse d'une épaule hâlée découverte, caressée par la fine bretelle d'une nuisette en soie. Une chevelure de jais, étalée comme l'encre sur le satin. Cette silhouette, gracile, recroquevillée au milieu des draperies fines et immaculées, tourmentée par l'angoisse. Elle put presque sentir l'eau brûlante, couler pour la millième fois sur son corps, mordant sa nuque et dévalant ses courbes jusqu'à tendre la pointe de ses seins. Ruisseler sur la pulpe de ses lèvres entrouvertes se mêlant, sur son visage aux larmes qui avaient attendu la solitude pour s'écouler, ses doigts plaqués sur le granite. Et la foi déchirante. Et le manque, encore pire. Et le rêve impossible, douloureux de leur deux corps se respirant l'un l'autre..

Emma asphyxiée ferma brusquement la porte, son être en feu, collant son front contre le bois pour reprendre son souffle.

Elle déglutit, des parties de son corps allumées par le désir et la désespérance comme jamais au cours de sa vie. Encore pantelante elle se retourna, arquant dos contre la porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

« Bordel » soupira-t-elle en plongeant son visage entre ses mains. Jusqu'où partager son cœur avec la brune, la mènerait-elle ? Jusqu'où au juste leurs deux êtres étaient liés ? Jusqu'où arriverait-elle encore à s'appartenir ?

Etait-ce seulement possible ?

Elle entendit trop tard, les pas qui montèrent jusqu'à l'étage. Et ne réalisa la présence que lorsque cette dernière s'érigea devant elle, pleine d'incertitude.

« J'ai..hum pensé que tu voudrais récupérer ça »

La blonde regarda Henry lui tendre ce qu'elle reconnut être des clefs.

« Les clefs de ta maison... expliqua-t-il. Après ce qui s'est passé chez grand-mère, j'ai...j'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'espace...ou hum... je sais pas... »

« Hey » interrompit-elle avec douceur. Elle prit les clefs et indiqua le sol près d'elle.

« Viens-là une minute »

L'adolescent, jeune homme vraiment désormais, obéit, avec cette hâte d'enfant que la blonde put reconnaître et qui la fit sourire. Elle prit la main de son fils, entremêla leur doigts. Et serra fort.

« Je suis désolée...d'être aussi...étrange admit-elle.

-Ca va.. rassura-t-il avec bonne volonté.

-Non ça ne va pas »

Plus que jamais, Emma savait que les circonstances ne justifiaient pas tout. Qu'elles ne devaient surtout pas tout justifier.

« Je suis désolée... répéta-t-elle. Je t'aime dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Et j'essaierai de faire mieux... d'accord ? »

Leurs deux regards devinrent humides et lorsque Henry acquiesça, elle appuya doucement son visage contre son épaule.

« Joyeux anniversaire maman » murmura-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

Emma immobile contempla la situation.

Le 22 octobre... de l'année 2019 si ses calculs étaient corrects. Elle regarda la montre de Henry : à 9h45.

Elle expira

Jamais 8 ans ne lui avaient paru aussi courts.

N/A : Voilà un certains nombres d'interrogations résolues, j'espère. Et d'autres, essentielles, qui le seront au fil de l'histoire. J'espère que vous avez néanmoins pu un peu reprendre pied dans le basculement 180° que je vous ai fait subir haha...

* quelques indications cependant sur certains mots scientifiques un peu barbares que j'ai pu utiliser :

Pour isoler un gène spécifique dans l'ADN, le protocole d'usage ne travaille pas directement sur l'ADN, mais sur une sorte de copie évoluant à l'extérieur du noyau d'une cellule, à l'intérieur du cytoplasme, appelée ARN messager. C'est à l'aide de cette base que l'on identifie et réplique la séquence de l'ADN que l'on veut isoler. Cette séquence est aussi appelé : la matrice (la séquence encodée qui correspond à un gène)

Bon, ce sont des explications sommaires hein correspondant en fait à mon niveau personnel de compréhension qui n'est pas glorieux. Les théories sur l'espace-temps sont aussi des théories existantes simplifiées à mon niveau à moi. Je suis loin d'être une experte. Donc aux physiciens et experts en biologie moléculaire qui liraient ce texte : ne me tuez pas. Lol

Je vous embrasse tous en cas, merci pour vos mots, toujours encourageants. Bon courage à Lullanallaby pour ses exams ;) You gotta rock'em ^^

A bientôt.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

 _Le bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquèrent fendirent l'air. La violence des impacts aussi fatidiques qu'un glas au milieu du silence. D'aucun aurait pu croire à une énième bataille du bien contre le mal. Mais c'était sans comprendre..._

 _C'était sans comprendre la victoire déjà consommée du Mal, pesant comme un couvercle sur le ciel de Storybrooke. C'était sans comprendre la défaite déjà scellée dans les cœurs, assistant à la scène qui parce qu'elle était née, marquait l'échec de leurs efforts. Le destin s'abattait, sans que rien ni personne n'ait pu empêcher son cours._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » cracha Emma en contrant un coup._

 _« Plus de haine ? Plus de solitude ? Lorsque tu auras fini ta revanche... qu'est-ce qui ramènera ce que tu as perdu ? »_

 _La Méchante Reine, grandiose dans une combinaison en cuir, sembla danser dans l'espace avec une grâce létale, arrêtée de nouveau lorsque son fer croisa celui de la Sauveuse._

 _« Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère... »dit-elle avec le sourire._

 _« En mesurant le monde comme on raconte un conte d'enfants, en opposant le Bien, le Mal...»_

 _Une autre attaque, Emma contra une nouvelle fois de justesse._

 _« Le gain et la perte »_

 _« Mais il y a au moins une chose que l'on gagne en perdant … et peu importe à quel point ça fait mal »_

 _La Reine cette fois-ci s'élança pour l'estocade finale._

 _« Peu importe à quel point on en souffre»_

 _Les coups devinrent plus lourds, violents. Pleins de rage même et Emma se sentit en difficulté. Elle résista comme elle put, le souvenir de ses visions pénétrant son épiderme. L'avenir se jouait maintenant. Et ce qui n'avait été qu'une figure inconnue recouverte d'une cape noire...la fixait à cet instant avec un regard plein de haine._

 _« Est-ce que tu t'écoutes ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien gagner à vouloir tout perdre ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien gagner à vouloir tout détruire... Arrête cette folie tant qu'il est encore temps... »_

 _La Méchante Reine acéra son regard fauve._

 _« Ce qu'on y gagne Miss Swan ? »_

 _Emma vit la guerrière féline s'approcher et s'apprêta à subir une attaque virtuose. Son instinct s'éveilla, à l'affût, palpitant de magie et de peur. D'exaltation...et peut-être même de hâte. Elle força l'emprise de ses doigts autour de son épée, prête à réagir au moindre mouvement. La Reine fondait sur elle, et d'une seconde à l'autre... d'une seconde à l'autre elle élancerait sa lame...elle allait le faire...elle le fit...Emma leva sa défense...dense, tendue. La main se leva...et se décala, le temps d'un clignement d'oeil. Presque imperceptible, mais immanquable. Une ouverture. Une faille dans la garde impénétrable de la Reine, Emma écarquilla les yeux et et chercha avec étonnement ceux de son adversaire. Et elle vit le défi, dans les yeux insoutenables. Le défi. Son corps commanda l'offensive, le parfait mouvement, au parfait moment. Mais fixée sur le visage de son opposante Emma sentit un courant viscéral paralyser ses gestes et... les tremblements dans sa main ressurgirent. Paniquée, elle réalisa l'impossibilité d'agir, et sentit dans la foulée la lame s'enfoncer dans son corps, jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine encore désorientée, crevée, ne touche celle de sa meurtrière. La douleur fut insupportable, mais fut presqu'un détail. Les yeux bruns figés dans les siens, se déchirèrent, vraiment et Emma eut l'envie étrange de demander où avait disparu la haine. Mais elle ne put dire un mot._

 _« On gagne la liberté » prononcèrent les lèvres d'un rouge sombre à son oreille, avant que la lame ne soit brutalement retirée de sa chair. Emma s'affala sur les genoux, son ennemie reculant d'un pas... cette expression pleine de rage et de peine. Et de dépit. Et de tout ce qu'Emma n'avait jamais pu tout à fait comprendre. Elle aurait voulu..._

 _...Comprendre, au moins une fois._

 _Avant de mourir._

 _Dans une nuée mauve, ses pensées se dispersèrent. Les cris d'horreur bientôt perçants dans l'air._

 _« Emma ! Emma ! »_

 _Les hurlements parurent moins puissants que le murmure du premier visage penché vers elle._

 _« Emma... » La blonde reconnut le regard. Le même. Criblé de larmes cette fois-ci._

« Emma ! »

La blonde sursauta. Le bruit des coups à la porte résonnant avec son souffle erratique.

« Emma ? »

La sauveuse déjà redressée sur le canapé, passa une main sur son front moite de sueur froide et l'autre sur son abdomen. Elle déglutit, regarda le tissu de son débardeur intact, avant de capturer ce qui l'entourait.

Un salon.

 _Son salon..._ pensa-t-elle. Elle se leva du canapé où elle s'était assoupie en revenant du Manoir et se dirigea vers la porte, pantelante.

Mais la voix qui l'avait tirée de son...cauchemar, ou souvenir plutôt...Cette voix...

Elle ouvrit.

Et se plongea dans le regard de son père. Dans ses bras, un petit garçon, blond, aux yeux verts.

« Merci mon dieu » murmura l'homme, ému, en s'avançant pour la serrer contre lui. Emma sourit, serra. Regarda son petit frère qui sans comprendre, assista aux retrouvailles l'air candide. La blonde reconnut l'odeur de la force. De la paix. De la douceur.

Et elle perçut celle de l'innocence lorsqu'elle embrassa Neal.

« Bonjour bonhomme » offrit-elle.

Le petit garçon timide, rougit, se plongea dans le cou de son père.

« Bonjour »

Emma rit.

« Neal, je te présente ta dure à cuire de grande soeur » prononça David, souriant, les larmes aux yeux.

Emma sourit et recula pour l'inviter à l'intérieur.

David déposa son fils sur le sol et l'enfant s'éloigna de lui même explorer la pièce. Le père eut le réflexe de le retenir... mais rit à la place.

« Aucun de mes enfants de tiendra jamais en place hein ?

-Nope » annonça-t-elle, avec un faux air solennel.

Le père sourit et caressa le visage de sa fille.

« Tu es magnifique »

Et une fois de plus ils partagèrent une étreinte.

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? » demanda David en essayant de se reprendre.

Emma détourna les yeux, un peu hésitante.

« Bizarre... admit-elle et narcoleptique »

David rit.

« C'est l'effet de la fission dit-il, rassurant, ton cœur doit être en train de s'adapter à...à ...pas mal de choses dit-il en y réfléchissant.

-Il vous est arrivé ça avec maman ?

-Pendant plusieurs jours, on a à peine pu s'extirper de nos draps.. non pas qu'on en avait envie de toute manière... » dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

Emma ferma les yeux.

« Papa... » s'exaspéra-t-elle. Et David rit de nouveau.

-Hey, je parle du miracle de ta conception … »

Elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Je viens juste de revenir... s'il te plaît de me donne pas envie de m'auto-sombrer dans l'inconscience pour l'éternité »

Les rires entre eux étaient si faciles.

« Et le reste aussi tu sais, est normal » reprit-il plus sérieux. Comme lorsqu'il la lisait et qu'elle était un livre ouvert.

Emma baissa les yeux

« Cette sensation...d'être un peu anesthésié à l'intérieur. A part Snow...je me souviens que je n'arrivais pas à ressentir grand chose... Le royaume était en liesse et je me sentais...juste à l'écart...

-Maman t'a raconté. »

L'homme au regard tendre acquiesça avec le sourire.

« Elle m'a écrit que ma fille était revenue et qu'elle avait sauvé une vie avec le plus pur des sacrifices. Et oui elle m'a aussi écrit que vous aviez une discussion un peu difficile »

« Et à quel sujet » rajouta-t-il.

La blonde glissa de nouveau les mains à l'intérieur de ses poches.

« Ce que je peux te dire chérie... c'est que si tu soupçonnes une animosité entre ta mère et Regina... tu ne peux pas avoir plus tort. Elles ont travaillé ensemble...pour tenir notre famille debout, pour te faire revenir mais aussi pour diriger la ville et apaiser les tensions... »

Emma fronça le visage à ces mots.

« Quelles tensions ?

-La population originelle de Storybrooke a blâmé les nouveaux arrivants du monde des histoires non-dites au sujet de ta disparition...et du reste. Et tous les portails donnant accès à Storybrooke ont été scellés après le départ de la Méchante Reine de peur qu'elle revienne. Tout le monde a été forcé à cohabiter ensemble ici... du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve le moyen de changer le cours des choses...»

Emma parut soucieuse.

« Mais rien a changé hein ? murmura-t-elle pensive. Le passé s'est déroulé exactement de la même manière...

-Je m'en suis aussi rendu compte à mon réveil

-Regina m'a parlé d'un plan pendant son voyage... et... »

Elle passa une main dans sa chevelure. Son incompréhension explosant avec frustration.

« Et je ne comprenais rien... et ça a tourné en foutu désastre... mais je l'aurais écouté papa... j'aurais fait ce qu'elle m'avait dit... mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion ! Elle est morte là bas...et la minute d'après... j'étais télétransportée dans le présent... au volant de ma voiture... je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de changer les choses ! »

David se rapprocha et la prit doucement contre lui.

Il en embrassa sa chevelure.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu... ta mère m'a parlé de quelques détails...et il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on ne maîtrise pas encore... »

Emma se raidit, puis regarda son père.

« Qu'est-ce qui était prévu au juste ? Ce plan, c'était quoi ? »

Le blond baissa les yeux, s'éclaircit la gorge.

« L'idée était que la Regina du passé... se rende, d'elle-même. Qu'elle est l'opportunité de dire la vérité à Henry, de mère à fils. Et qu'elle ne rentre pas en guerre contre toi »

Emma écarquilla un peu les yeux de surprise.

« Il s'agissait de lui laisser plus de temps Emma... pour qu'elle procède à son propre rythme.

-Et qu'elle m'accueille les bras ouvert en se faisant prisonnière volontairement ? Douta-t-elle, sceptique.

David perçut la colère, sous jacente. Vibrant à l'intérieur de sa fille, comme elle avait vibré si souvent à l'intérieur de lui. Les Charmings n'avait pas beaucoup de talent pour comprendre... ni pour exprimer leurs émotions.

« C'était une question de Foi Emma... Nous sommes tous unis par des liens de véritable Amour directement ou indirectement. Ta mère et moi, et bien sûr nos enfants toi et Neal...Henry et Regina ont brisé la deuxième malédiction Henry et toi la première. Toi...et Killian avez passé le test dans les enfers... et manifestement Regina et toi aussi êtes liées aujourd'hui.. »

Emma sentit ses fibres se crisper.

« Tu comprends ? Peu importe l'ordre des événements, et nos destins... ces liens n'auraient pas pu être brisés... Notre famille est amenée à se retrouver, d'une manière ou d'une autre... si seulement en lui en donne la chance »

Et la blonde resta muette.

« Snow... Henry... et moi... on lui aurait pardonné, parce qu'elle est des nôtres...elle est destinée à l'être...

-J'ai du mal à voir la Regina que j'ai rencontrée en arrivant... abandonner si facilement sa vie...

-Regina devait la prévenir lors de son retour dans le temps...et la pousser à dire la vérité à Henry, tant qu'elle en avait encore l'occasion. »

Emma baissa les yeux et se souvint.

 _« S'il veut des réponses, je lui donnerai »_

 _« C'est trop tôt ! » contredit la brune._

 _-Pour qui ? » Rétorqua Emma, presque agressive._

 _\- Pour moi !... La moi que je suis aujourd'hui n'est pas prête ! Elle n'est pas prête à...à... Elle ne comprend pas que si elle aime Henry... elle doit l'aimer LIBRE. Et qu'il peut choisir... choisir vraiment...de l'aimer en retour »_

 _Emma fixa la femme qui lui faisait face, avec cette sensation d'avoir l'âme nue. Découverte, dépouillée, en moins d'une demi heure._

 _Elle recula d'un pas par réflexe, se laissa s'asseoir sur le sofa._

 _« Plus tard... je vous donne ma parole, que plus tard Henry reviendra vous chercher »_

Tout prenait sens.

Et la blonde en se rappelant de Regina eut les larmes aux yeux. Avait-elle pu se prévenir ? Comment avait-elle fait ? Toutes ses tentatives avaient-elles été avortées comme les siennes ? Avant même d'avoir été possibles ?

« Il faut que j'aille au poste » dit-elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers son père.

« J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé en 2011...

-En 2011 ? »

Elle serra la mâchoire.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé après que Regina se soit battue avec la Reine... mais ce qui s'est passé AVANT, crois-moi, a déjà dû modifier l'histoire... »

 _Les morts...tout ces morts..._ pensa-t-elle... _pourquoi n'avaient-ils rien changé au destin ?_


End file.
